Teen Titans: Love Hurts
by Physics Goddess
Summary: Raven is the socalled emotionless one. Unable to be in a relationship, she does the next best thing that she can think of. She tries to make the one she cares for as happy as she can. Complete.
1. Chapter 1 Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: This is my Teen Titans first fan fic, I hope you like it. Please feel free to comment! Be nice though please. **

Chapter 1 – Rescue

Raven sat up with a start. Her dark eyes darted around her room quickly as her grey hands clung to her sheets.

"Stupid dream," her gravely voice was uneasy. She reached up and ran her fingers through her purple hair, and got out of bed. As she pulled on her blue cloak, Raven became aware of someone knocking on her door.

"Hey Raven," the knocking grew louder, "open up." Raven strode over to the door and opened it a crack. Deep green eyes looked eagerly up at her.

"What do you want Beast Boy?" she asked. The young man opened his mouth to say something, exposing large lower canines, but then closed it. He grinned sheepishly at her, running his gloved hands through his green hair.

"Uh," the olive green skin of his cheeks began to turn red, and he shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Unless you're going to say anything interesting, I'm closing this door," Beast Boy stuck one of his dark magenta shoes in the door, and winced as the door tried to close on it.

"Raven, wait," Beast Boy wedged his slender black and dark magenta clad frame into the space between the door and the wall. "This isn't exactly easy to say." Raven put her hands on her hips. Beast Boy swallowed hard. "I was uh, wondering if uh, you wanted to uh, go out some time?" He flinched as soon as he said it, as though expecting her to strike him. Raven sighed.

"Beast Boy, you and I both know Terra's the one you love," she tried to close the door again, but Beast Boy wouldn't move.

"I don't even know if it was Terra I loved," Beast Boy sighed, his large pointed ears drooping.

"Whether or not the Terra you loved was actually Terra is beside the point," Raven replied. Beast Boy nodded slowly, and then looked up at her, one of his large lower canines protruding from his mouth. She flinched internally at the amount of pain in his green eyes. An awkward silence settled between them, and Raven wished he would say something. "Um, so can I go now?" She asked finally. Beast Boy sighed and wriggled out of the space between the door and the wall. Raven closed the door, turned her back to it, and slid down to the floor.

"Will you at least think about it?" Beast Boy's voice came through the door. She was surprised that he was still there. She stood up, and opened the door again.

"Think about what?" she asked. Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably under her piercing gaze.

"About going out some time," he replied. He looked so vulnerable standing there in front of her. His eyes were hopeful, shining. The last time his eyes had shone like that she had told him they were friends.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy," she said finally, breaking the silence. "I'm not the girl for you." Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something, but Raven closed the door. Shutting him out.

- Scene Break -

Beast Boy shuffled slowly away from Raven's room, his shoulders hunched in defeat.

"Well that could have gone better," he muttered. He looked back at Raven's door, willing her to open it and re-consider his offer. He wished she would. He didn't want to be alone. He shuffled into the Titans living room and plopped himself down onto one of the couches. "Well what did you expect?" He asked himself angrily. "She thinks you're a total dork." He sighed angrily.

"Hey B.B. what's with the long face?" Cyborg asked. The half machine, half man, made his way over to the fridge and grimaced. "Looks like Star's eaten all the blue furry food. Again." He glanced over at Beast Boy. "Man that was supposed to make you laugh." He stood up and crossed his cybernetic arms. "What's with you?"

"Nothing Cy really," Beast Boy knew that his friend wouldn't believe him, but it was worth a shot anyway.

"And why don't I believe you?" Cyborg asked. He sat down, and looked at Beast Boy intently with his one red robotic eye, and blue human eye. The blue eye matched the colour of his cybernetic limbs, and contrasted with his dark skin. "So spill green man. What's on your mind?"

"Well," Beast Boy sighed. "I asked Raven if she wanted to go out sometime and…"

"You did what?" flecks of spit landed on Beast Boy's face from Cyborg's reaction. "And she didn't kill you?" Beast Boy chuckled.

"No, she didn't," he admitted. "But she also said she didn't want to." Cyborg nodded. Beast Boy clenched his fists abruptly. "What do I have to do to make her think I'm not an idiot?" Cyborg shrugged.

"She's Raven," he replied. "She doesn't really like anyone."

"She likes Robin," Beast Boy muttered. With this being said he stood up and stalked out of the room.

- Scene Break -

Raven sat on her bed and stared sightlessly at the book in her hands. She just couldn't concentrate. She wondered what had gotten into Beast Boy's head to ask her to hang out with him. They had absolutely nothing in common.

Putting her book down, Raven made her way over to her closet. She caught a glimpse of herself and wondered again what he had been thinking. She was the creepy one, her black leotard and blue cloak emphasizing how different she was. She reached up, and adjusted her brooch and hood.

"I need to get out of here," she muttered. She closed her eyes and disappeared into the floor.

Raven surfaced outside the tower. Without thinking, she flew towards the city. She just wanted to get away. Get away from everything. She could lose herself in the hub of the city. There were people everywhere, talking, laughing. Doing things that she knew she could never do. She sighed and walked along the sidewalk, her eyes downcast. Abruptly, she ran into something.

"Hey, why don't you watch where you're going?" Raven froze. She recognized the voice all too well. Reluctantly she looked up at the person who had spoken. Although she was dressed in a school-girl outfit, she had the same blonde hair, same blue eyes, and same voice. Raven could feel rage brewing inside of her. Her fists clenched.

"Terra?" she almost spat out the name. The blonde blinked at her a few times, no recognition on her face. "Remember me?" Raven asked.

"Um, should I?" Terra asked. Raven glared at the girl.

"We used to be friends," Raven had to stop herself from adding, 'before you betrayed us to our arch-nemesis.'

"I think I would remember someone like you," Terra replied, and started to walk away. Raven grabbed her by the wrist.

"You can deny who you are as much as you like," she hissed. "But you can't hide from the past forever Terra."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" the girl asked.

"Because you are Terra," Raven replied. "And since you've been gone, Beast Boy's been a nervous wreck!" For a brief, fleeting second, Terra's eyes widened. "Yeah you know who I'm talking about." Raven growled. Too late she realized that she was losing control. Rage was taking over. She closed her eyes momentarily, trying to regain control. Opening her eyes, she frowned at the blonde. "I know you think Beast Boy could never forgive you for what you did, but he has. He really misses you. For his sake, come back." Terra said nothing. Raven sighed and began to walk away.

"Why are you doing this Raven?" Terra's voice spoke from behind her. Raven turned around in surprise.

"You do remember," she said softly. Terra nodded.

"I just wanted to forget," the blonde admitted. She lowered her blue eyes to the ground.

"Beast Boy doesn't," Raven replied. Terra looked up at her.

"Since when did you start caring what Beast Boy does?" she asked suspiciously. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"He's my friend," she replied. "And besides, his whining is getting on my nerves." Terra seemed to accept that. "So, are you coming or not?" Raven gestured towards Titan Tower. Terra took in a deep breath and nodded. Raven floated up off the ground, and looked down at the former titan. Terra's eyes glowed yellow, as did her hands, and she lifted off the ground on a large rock. Raven frowned, but didn't say anything, and together the two girls headed back to the tower.


	2. Chapter 2 Terra

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: Thanks everyone for your reviews! University has started for me, so I may not be able to update this as often as I'd like, but I will do my best. **

Chapter 2 – Terra

Beast Boy sat on the couch in the Titan's living room, his gloved fingers flying over the controls for the game station he was playing. His black eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. Cyborg sat next to him, equally intense. At the moment he was beating Beast Boy, but green young man didn't give up very easily. Neither of the two teens stirred as the door opened.

"Friends," Starfire's sweet voice spoke from behind them. "Might I join you with the playing of the games of video?"

"Just a second, just a second," Cyborg focused intently on the finish line, "booyah!" He jumped up and did a little victory dance. Beast Boy stared glumly at the screen and sighed.

"Beast Boy, you are troubled," Starfire noted. "What is it?"

"Raven shot him down," Cyborg replied. Starfire gasped, and flew over to Beast Boy.

"Friend, are you injured?" she asked. "Should you not be in a hospital?" Her naivety was part of what made her so beautiful. Beast Boy looked up at her. She was dressed in her usual purple mini-skirt, mauve belt, purple and mauve thigh-high boots, purple and mauve high-necked but sleeveless shirt that exposed her slightly orange midriff, mauve fingerless elbow-length gloves, and mauve arm band around her right bicep. Her rich red hair cascaded over her shoulders and flowed down to the middle of her back, and her eyes were green. Her naivety came from the fact that she was not from Earth.

"It's just an expression Star," Beast Boy assured her. "Raven didn't actually shoot me. She just turned down my invitation to hang out sometime."

"Oh," Starfire was evidently relieved. "Raven does not like to do the hanging out with anyone." She patted Beast Boy on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Hello Titans," Starfire's face lit up at the sound of Robin's voice.

"Robin!" she exclaimed and flew over to him. Robin smiled at her, his eyes hidden behind a mask. It was obvious to everyone that the two Titans had feelings for each other, but neither of them would admit it. Beast Boy sighed. He could understand why both of the girls liked Robin. He was the mysterious one. Robin with his spiky black hair, black and yellow cape, turquoise leggings, yellow utility belt, black and metal shoes, turquoise elbow-length gloves, red t-shirt with turquoise sleeves and yellow stripes and black circle with a capital 'R' in yellow. Robin was the cool one. Though he was the only member of the team that did not have any special powers, he was their leader.

"Where's Raven?" Beast Boy felt his fists clench as the Boy Wonder asked the question. It was a harmless question he knew, but for reasons that he could not explain, it bothered him.

"Last I saw, she was in her room," Beast Boy replied. Robin frowned.

"Has she been in there all day?" he asked. Beast Boy shrugged. Robin crossed his arms.

"She usually doesn't stay in her room this long," he mused. "I wonder if there's anything wrong." Beast Boy shrugged again, and turned his back to the Titan's leader. He heard the doors to the Titan's living room swoosh open.

"Hey guys," Beast Boy froze at the voice. "Miss me?" Very slowly he turned around. Sure enough, there she was, standing in the doorway. Her gloved hands rested on skin-tight yellow shorts, a pair of goggles rested on the top of her blonde hair, the black short-cropped black t-shirt with a capital 'T' in the middle exposed her midriff, and her blue eyes were exactly the way he remembered them. He blinked, wondering if he was hallucinating, but when he opened his eyes, there she was.

"Terra?" he asked. The blonde turned to face him, and smiled.

"Hey Beast Boy," she said. Beast Boy vaulted over the couch, ran over to her, and threw his arms around her.

"Terra!" he exclaimed, and hugged her fiercely. He pulled back abruptly. "What gives?" He asked. "The last time I saw you, you didn't want to admit who you were."

"I'm really sorry about that Beast Boy," Terra lowered her eyes. "I just didn't think that after all the trouble I caused you that you would want me back."

"But when I spoke with you, I told you I forgave you," Beast Boy argued. Terra nodded.

"Well I decided to come back now," Terra looked up at him. "That's all that should matter." Beast Boy didn't have a response for that. He was nearly bursting with excitement.

"Terra, you really have returned to us?" Starfire spoke up. Cyborg and Robin remained in a state of shock. Terra nodded. Starfire beamed and flew over to the former Titan. "This is glorious news!" She gushed.

"Yeah uh, welcome back," Cyborg finally said. Robin scrutinized Terra for a few moments.

"So I guess this means you'd like to be on the team again?" he asked. Starfire bounced up and down happily.

"Dude, that would be totally awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Terra smiled at him, and then turned to Robin.

"I want to be a Teen Titan again," she replied. Robin said nothing, regarding her silently for a few moments. Finally he smiled, and produced a yellow communicator.

"Welcome back," he said. Terra grinned, and Beast Boy whooped excitedly. He grabbed Terra's hand and ran out of the Titan's living room. He didn't really know where he was going until he found himself standing in front of Raven's room.

"Hey Raven wake up," he shouted. "Terra's back." The door opened slightly, and Raven stared out at them.

"I know," she replied dully, and closed the door. Beast Boy stared at the closed door momentarily.

"Come on," Terra's voice snapped him back into reality. "Forget about her, let's go train." Beast Boy grinned at her, and the two of them set off towards the training room.

- Scene Break -

Inside her room, Raven leaned against her door. As soon as she heard Terra and Beast Boy's footsteps fade away, she sank slowly to the ground. A sob caught in her throat, which surprised her. She clenched her fists angrily. Terra had lied to them, again, but Raven knew that Beast Boy would believe Terra over her.

"What's so special about her anyway?" she asked herself angrily. Tears began to run down her face. She furiously wiped them away. Why was this bothering her so much? Perhaps it was mostly because Terra was deceiving Beast Boy again, and he was completely oblivious to it. She was shocked how her thoughts had honed in on Beast Boy and not all of the Titans. "He's my friend." She told herself. "I just don't want Terra to hurt him again."

The prospect of Terra hurting Beast Boy made Raven's blood boil. Why had she even brought the girl back? She absolutely despised the former Titan. It had been for Beast Boy. There he was again, haunting her thoughts, his toothy grin, his constant attempts to make her laugh, though she didn't like to admit it, she liked having him around.

She reflected on what they had gone through together. How he had protected her as the Beast, how he had comforted her when Malchior broke her heart. She thought of his smile, and found herself smiling as well. She shook her head furiously. She did not have feelings for Beast Boy, how could she? She wasn't allowed to have emotions. Besides, Beast Boy was in love with Terra.

Raven smacked the back of her head against her door. Tears began to flow freely down her grey face. She reflected that perhaps she was jealous that Robin had Starfire, now Beast Boy had Terra, and even Cyborg had a girlfriend in a different dimension. Raven had nobody.

She pulled her knees up under her chin. Everybody had someone except for her. She was the odd one out. Raven felt excluded. It wasn't fair that everyone else could be happy but her. No one looked at her the way Robin looked at Starfire, or Beast Boy looked at Terra. Once again her thoughts returned to her green team-mate. He would never look at her like that, and she found herself wishing he would.

"We're too different," she tried to convince herself. "And besides, he has Terra. Why would he want me? I'm creepy." She couldn't believe what she was saying. She tried to push the feelings aside, but they kept flooding back. She leaned back against the door and sighed. Like it or not, she knew that in her heart, she cared for Beast Boy very deeply. If she had to, she'd die for him. Her heart ached, and she tried in vain to deny her feelings. Finally she sighed again and stared up at her ceiling. "I can't believe it." She murmured. "I love him. I love Beast Boy."


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: Thanks everyone for your reviews! I've never received so many compliments! Feel free to leave suggestions, and if I've made a mistake let me know and I can re-write and re-post. Thanks so much for your support! The picture referred to at the end of the chapter can be viewed ****at deviantART under physicsgoddess.**** I drew it. This chapter is a bit longer than the previous two.**

Chapter 3 – Memories

Beast Boy walked towards Terra's room nervously. He raised his fist and knocked. He hoped that her arrival wasn't all just a dream.

"Terra?" he asked. He knocked again. The door opened, and the blonde stood in front of him. He grinned at her. "Just making sure you're still here." He admitted. Terra laughed, and took his hands in hers.

"I'm still here," she replied. Beast Boy was very aware of her hands on his. He could feel his heart beginning to pound in his chest. For a moment neither Titan spoke, then Beast Boy tentatively leaned towards her. Terra inclined towards him, and closed her eyes.

"Get a room," Raven's gravely voice interrupted them. Beast Boy turned around, and smiled sheepishly at Raven. He opened his mouth to apologize to her, but Raven continued on down the hall.

"Thanks a lot," Terra called out to the Titan's retreating back. "You ruin everything." Beast Boy winced and he thought that Raven tensed a bit at the verbal attack.

"That wasn't very nice," he glanced over at the blonde. An expression of pure hatred was on the young woman's face.

"Well she does," Terra spat out. "Just because she doesn't have a relationship, she thinks that she can ruin the relationships of other people." Beast Boy frowned. Terra glanced at him and leaned against the door-frame. "You can come in if you want."

"Uh, no, that's okay," Beast Boy tripped over his words. Terra looked disappointed. "Let's go to Ben's and get some pie." He suggested.

Terra beamed, "Sounds good." She said.

- Scene Break -

Raven sat gloomily in the Titan's living room. It seemed as though wherever Terra went, Beast Boy went. They were inseparable. One was rarely without the other. Raven's hatred of Terra and love of Beast Boy contributed to her mood. She had tried meditating, but it hadn't worked. She couldn't concentrate. Raven looked out the windows of the Titan's living room. The day had already passed by. The sun was setting on the horizon.

"Isn't it romantic?" Raven bristled at the sound of Terra's voice. She looked over at the blonde. Of course Beast Boy was at her side, looking at her with a somewhat dopey expression on his green face. Raven tried not to gag.

The two Titans sat down on the opposite couch and watched the sun set. Raven looked over at them and felt a stabbing pain through her heart. Unable to stand it, she stood up and went to the door. She hoped that Beast Boy would notice that she was in the room, but he didn't. He was too wrapped up in Terra to notice. Raven sighed, left the Titan's living room, and headed towards her bedroom. She hoped things would look better in the morning.

- Scene Break -

Beast Boy sat in a field. He noticed that there was nobody else around. He was completely alone. His sensitive ears picked up footsteps coming towards him. He looked up and saw Terra coming towards him.

The blonde sat down beside Beast Boy. He turned to say something to her, but before he could, she kissed him. Beast Boy had never kissed anyone before. He had come close with Terra, but never actually achieved it. The Titans broke from their embrace. Both were a bit breathless. Terra leaned towards him, and he to her, but his hearing picked up movement behind Terra. He looked over the blonde's shoulder and froze.

Raven was standing a few paces behind Terra. Her expression was the most terrifying thing Beast Boy had ever seen in his life. It wasn't that she was angry, quite the opposite. Her dark eyes were filled with tears, and her face looked a paler shade of grey than usual. It was an expression of pain. Raven was the emotionless one, so to see her so upset scared Beast Boy.

"Raven?" he asked. He realized she must have seen the kiss that he and Terra had shared. He felt ashamed. Terra turned towards the pained Titan and glared.

"Get out of here witch," she spat. Raven turned and began to walk away.

"Raven!" Beast Boy reached out to her, but she continued to walk away. "Raven!"

- Scene Break -

"Raven!" Beast Boy sat up with a start, his gloved hands clutching his sheets to his chest. He panted. It had just been a dream. He lay back down, and stared at the ceiling. Raven's pained expression filled his mind. It made his heart ache seeing her in such pain. His thoughts focused on her. He hadn't really spoken with her since Terra returned.

He reflected on the past two days and realized to his horror that he hadn't paid any attention to Raven at all. He hadn't tried to make her laugh. He'd been spending too much time with Terra. He made a decision then, lying in the dark. He was going to spend the day with Raven. He knew Terra probably wouldn't approve, but he didn't care. Raven was important to him as well.

Beast Boy jumped down from his bunk, and did a few quick stretches before leaving his room. He worked through what he would say to Raven. He was concerned for her, so he decided to ask how she was doing. He knew instinctively that she probably wouldn't tell him the truth, but it's the thought that counts.

He walked into the Titan's living room and looked around. Cyborg and Robin where playing the game-station, Starfire was playing with her gigantic moth larvae, Silkie, and Terra was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Raven was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Beast Boy," Terra got up, ran over to him, and gave him a big hug.

"Hey," he said, and then he turned to the rest of the team. "Has anyone seen Raven?" Terra's expression darkened.

"I do not think that she has left her room yet," Starfire replied.

"Oh," Beast Boy's ears drooped. He turned towards the door, started to leave, but Terra grabbed his wrist.

"Let's go for a walk," she insisted.

"Terra," Beast Boy was exasperated. "I just want to make sure Raven's okay."

"She'll be fine," Terra replied. "Let's go." Before Beast Boy replied, the Titan alarm began flashing. A black energy field spread across the floor, and Raven materialized in front of him.

"What's the problem?" she asked, her gravely voice more sullen than usual.

"Looks like Plasmus," Robin replied.

"Again?" Terra scoffed. "Don't these guys ever learn?"

"Yeah no kidding," Beast Boy turned to Raven. "They're even more stupid than I am." A hint of a smile spread across her lips.

"Teen Titans go!" Robin cried. Everyone made their way to the door.

"You okay?" Beast Boy asked Raven as he ran along beside her. He could have morphed, but then he wouldn't be able to talk to her.

"Sure," she replied. He didn't believe her, but didn't pursue it. They made their way towards the T-car. Cyborg's eyes shone with pride. Its colour scheme matched his. He had made the T-car out of his own circuits. The T-car was his baby. Unfortunately, it only sat five.

"Looks like you're flying," Terra said to Raven. Beast Boy flinched.

"We should at least draw straws," he suggested.

"Beast Boy we don't have time for that," Robin replied. Thinking quickly, which surprised him, Beast Boy came up with an alternative.

"Why don't you take the R-cycle?" he asked.

"Good idea," Robin ran over to his motorcycle, threw on his helmet, and revved the engine. Beast Boy slid into the backseat of the T-car, Terra slid in beside him, and Raven beside her. Cyborg put his foot on the gas, and the T-car sped towards the city.

Terra lay her head down on Beast Boy's shoulder. He tensed, remembering his dream. He felt her shift her weight, and looked down at her. The blonde was looking up at him expectantly. She leaned towards him. The T-car skidded to a halt, and secretly Beast Boy was relieved. Raven vanished and re-emerged outside of the T-car, Cyborg climbed out of the driver's seat, Starfire out of the passenger's seat, Beast Boy morphed into an elephant, and Terra lifted up off of the ground on a large boulder. Robin screeched to a stop beside them.

"Titans take him down," Robin instructed. The "him" was an enormous creature of purple goo with green puss-filled bumps. The Titans couldn't even remember how many times they had taken him down.

"Let's get this done quickly so that we can go out for donuts," Cyborg suggested.

"Oh yes," Starfire squealed. "I do so enjoy the nuts of dough."

"Let's just get this over with," Raven replied dully. Her eyes glowed white and black energy surrounded her hands. A nearby truck became encased with the same black energy, lifted up off the ground, and smashed into Plasmus. Starfire blasted him with her green energy bolts, Cyborg blasted him with his sonic cannon, Terra threw boulders at him, and Robin threw electric discs. Plasmus was overwhelmed.

Raven began to chant, "Azarath Metrion..."

"I got it," Terra yelled. She stepped smoothly in front of the other Titan. Her eyes and hands glowed yellow, and she hurled an enormous boulder at Plasmus. The villain was sent flying into a nearby building. When the dust cleared, the Titans could see a skinny man snoring in the debris. Plasmus was human when he slept. Robin contacted the authorities, and Plasmus was carted away.

"Terra that was marvellous," Starfire gushed, giving the Titan a bone-crushing hug.

"Yeah, nice work," Cyborg clapped her on the back.

"Dude, that was totally awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Very well done Terra," Robin commented. Terra beamed, and turned to Raven. The Titan said nothing.

"Time for donuts!" Cyborg pumped his fist into the air.

"Sorry Cyborg," Robin replied. "We should put Terra through the training sequence. See what she can do."

"But I just defeated Plasmus!" Terra exclaimed. "Isn't that good enough?" Robin gave her a long hard look, and the blonde raised her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, let's go." Robin hopped back onto his motorcycle, the rest of the Titans into the T-car. As they drove back to Titan Tower, Terra bragged about her defeat of Plasmus. Beast Boy glanced over at Raven. She was staring out the window, saying nothing. He reached out his arm behind Terra and gently placed his hand on Raven's shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked. His concern was evident. Raven turned to him, and opened her mouth to speak, but Terra cut in.

"She's just jealous that I defeated Plasmus and she didn't," she leered at Raven. Raven turned away, and continued to look out the window. Finally, the T-car pulled up outside Titan Tower. The Titans piled out and headed towards the outdoor training field. Raven was the last one out of the car, and she was in no hurry to get to the training sequence. She glanced up and saw Beast Boy waiting for her.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked, falling into step with her. Raven was touched at how concerned he seemed to be. "Because if you need someone to talk to..."

"Hey Beast Boy, you coming?" Terra shouted from the training sequence.

"Just a sec," Beast Boy yelled back, and then turned his attention back to Raven. "Seriously Raven, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. I can listen. I can be a shoulder to cry on if you let me."

"Beast Boy!" Terra shouted again.

"You're girlfriend's calling you," Raven replied dully. "You should go." Beast Boy gently put his hand on her shoulder, and tilted her chin up with his other hand.

"She's not my girlfriend," he replied softly. For a moment, their eyes locked. His deep green eyes bored into her dark ones. She felt exposed but couldn't tear her gaze away from him.

"Beast Boy!" Terra was impatient now. Beast Boy looked apologetically at Raven turned and ran over to the training sequence. Raven made her way over slowly, dragging her feet on the ground. She could hear the Titan's cheering Terra on. By the time she finally made it over, Starfire was giving Terra another bone-crushing hug.

"Way to go Terra," Beast Boy gave the blonde a high-five.

"Nice work," Robin commented again. "You beat Raven's score. That's pretty good."

"That's not good," Terra corrected. "That's great." She smirked over at Raven.

"Friend, might you wish to journey to the mall of shopping with me?" Starfire asked.

"Sure Star," Terra beamed. "Can Beast Boy come too?"

"Absolutely," Starfire gushed, and turned to Robin and Cyborg. "Might you wish to join us?"

"Sure," Cyborg shrugged. "I need to pick up some spare parts for my baby anyway."

"Sounds good," Robin replied. "I need to pick up some stuff for the R-cycle too." The five Titans headed towards the T-car. Beast Boy turned around to ask Raven if she wanted to join them, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Beast Boy come on!" Terra nagged. Beast Boy glanced at the tower, hoped that Raven was all right, and then slid into the back-seat again.

- Scene Break -

Raven emerged inside her room, and sank to the floor. It was official. She had been replaced. There was no point in staying in Titan Tower anymore. She was no longer needed. Teary-eyed, she picked up a black cloth bag, and went over to her closet. She took out some spare leotards, and cloaks, and stuffed them inside the bag. Then she went over to her trunk and opened it.

Moving aside the white book inside, Raven uncovered a dusty picture frame. She blew off the dust and looked down at the picture. She couldn't remember when it had been taken, but she knew it had been a while ago. In the picture, Beast Boy had his arm around her and was ginning widely at the camera, and she was actually smiling. A sob escaped Raven, and she clutched the picture frame to her chest. She could never have him. She no longer existed to the Titans. She was outdated. Terra had taken her place.


	4. Chapter 4 Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: Wow, sorry that took so long! Thanks again for all your reviews! I'm curious to see whether anyone went to see the picture that went with the last chapter. There's one for this chapter too. The first is called 'Memories,' and the one with this chapter is called 'Confrontation.' They're under physicsgoddess at deviantART. Anyone who does check them out let me know what you think. Also, for anyone who is a fan of The Lord of the Rings or knows someone who is, I'm writing a fan fic for that too. The id number is: 3144402. Now, on to chapter 4.**

Chapter 4 – Confrontation

Beast Boy walked silently in between the two groups that had formed. In front of him, Robin and Cyborg were discussing some new program for the Titan computer, and behind him, Starfire and Terra were discussing shoes. Beast Boy rolled his eyes at how stereotypical the groups were being. He wished Raven was there, because then he'd have someone to walk with. Raven defied stereotypes, and Beast Boy liked that. Finally he dropped back to walk with the girls. He waited for a break in the conversation and turned to Starfire.

"Hey Star," he piped up. "Why didn't you ask Raven to join us?" Terra turned and gave him a grim expression.

"Raven does not like the mall of shopping," Starfire replied.

"I know," Beast Boy agreed. "But I still think she would have appreciated the offer."

"Oh," Starfire's face became distraught. "I shall apologize to her as soon as we get back." Beast Boy smiled, and continued to walk beside them silently.

"I'm worried about her," he said after a few moments. "She seems a little more removed than usual."

"She's Raven," Terra replied. "All she likes to do is sit in her room."

"She doesn't always sit in her room," Beast Boy glared at the blonde.

"Why do you care so much?" Terra spat out the accusation, flecks splattering on Beast Boy's face. He clenched his fists.

"She's my friend," he replied. "I'd be just as worried if it was Star, or Robin, or Cy, or you."

"You don't need to worry about her," Terra whined. "All Raven wants is to sit and rot in her room.

"Why are you being so mean to her?" Beast Boy didn't care that he was shouting now. "Ever since you've come back all you've done is say mean things to and about her. Why do you hate her so much Terra?"

"Because I don't see what's so special about her," the shouting between the two Titans was starting to attract a crowd. The three remaining Titans tried to usher the crowd away. "All I hear is Raven this, and Raven that. What is so special about her that you're so concerned about her Beast Boy? She says mean things to and about you too, yet you defend her. Why? All she is, is a loner who can do some magic."

"What is your problem?" Beast Boy yelled. "Raven is one of the most powerful members on our team."

"I beat her score," Terra replied smugly. "And I defeated Plasmus before she could. She's over-rated." Beast Boy wanted to grab Terra and shake some sense into her, but he resisted.

"Raven is more powerful than you could ever hope to be," he said, his voice a little steadier. Terra's face turned a nasty shade of purple.

"How dare you?" she shrieked. "Has the witch cast a spell on you?" Beast Boy could feel his blood beginning to boil with anger. He was reminded of his dream, and glared at her. His chest was heaving, his fists were clenched, and his body was coiled like any one of his animal forms preparing to attack.

"Never call her that!" he exclaimed. "Don't you ever call her that! Raven's been through more than you know Terra. She's faced Evil that no one else could. Raven deserves respect, and if you're not going to give her any, then you can leave!" The last few words hit Terra like a ton of bricks. She took a step back, and tears filled her blue eyes. Some of Beast Boy's rage subsided when he saw how hurt she was. "A lot has happened since you left us." He said, his voice softer now.

"I didn't know," Terra replied.

"Well keep it in mind before you say anything against Raven," with this he turned and walked back towards Titan Tower.

- Scene Break -

Raven stood motionless inside of her room. She hadn't moved a muscle, still holding the picture of herself and Beast Boy in her hands. Tears ran down her grey cheeks.

"Well, you did it Terra," she muttered bitterly. "You've taken everything away from me. You've defeated me. I'm sure that no one will even notice that I am gone." She became aware of someone knocking on her door. Her heart lifted slightly, and she dared to hope that it was Beast Boy.

"Raven?" the Titan's heart sank at the sound of Starfire's voice. "Might I speak with you?"

"Sure," Raven heard herself say. She heard her door open and close.

"I come with apologies," Starfire admitted.

"What for?" Raven kept her back to her team-mate.

"I did not invite you to journey to the mall of shopping with us," Starfire replied. "Beast Boy said you would have appreciated being asked, and for that I am sorry."

"Beast Boy said that?" Raven's heart lifted.

"Oh yes," Starfire gushed. "He is so very worried about you Raven!"

"He has Terra," Raven replied dully.

"They recently exchanged harsh words to each other," Starfire replied. "I have never seen Beast Boy so angry!"

"What were they arguing about?" Raven was curious.

"You," Starfire replied. Raven felt her body tense up. "Terra said mean things, and Beast Boy defended you. He told Terra that if she was not going to give you the respect that you deserve, she could leave."

"Beast Boy said that?" Raven was truly touched by her green team-mate's defence.

"Yes," Starfire confirmed. "He also pointed out that you have been more removed than usual. Ever since Terra returned you have been different. Is there something bothering you?"

Raven sighed, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," Starfire countered. "Raven, you are my friend. Please tell me."

"Alright," Raven turned to face her. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise," Starfire replied.

"All right, I lo – I like Beast Boy," Raven stopped herself from saying love.

"But Raven this is glorious news!" Starfire gushed.

"I'm not supposed to feel emotions Starfire," Raven countered dully.

"But this is an emotion to be embraced," Starfire countered. "Not feared."

"He has Terra," Raven replied.

"You should tell him how you feel," Starfire suggested.

"How can I?" Raven asked. "He'll laugh in my face. He doesn't like me."

"How do you know?" Starfire asked. "Have you asked him?"

"Well no," Raven admitted.

"You should tell him," Starfire encouraged. "You will feel better once you have removed it from your chest." Raven smiled slightly at Starfire's attempt at the expression.

"Promise you won't tell him?" Raven asked.

"I promise," said Starfire. "But you should." With this, she turned and left Raven's room. Raven looked down at the picture in her hands and felt a glimmer of hope. Maybe she would stick around for a little while longer.


	5. Chapter 5 Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: Sorry again for taking so long. My computer died. I only got two reviews on my last chapter. I hope I'm not losing readers. If anyone wants me to write something specific for them feel free to let me know, and I will do what I can. Oh, and please don't flame me for my choice of ages. This is just how old I think they are. This chapter's a little long as well. Hope you enjoy it! **

Chapter 5 – Confession

Beast Boy lay awake staring at the ceiling. He didn't know what the time was, or how long he had been lying there awake. He rolled over on to his stomach, and rested his chin on his folded arms. He still couldn't believe what Terra had said. She had no right to say mean things to Raven. Especially after what Raven had gone through. However, he did feel badly for yelling at her. He knew he shouldn't have.

Beast Boy sat up, and wished that he had a clock in his room. Despite the lack of sleep, he didn't feel tired. He jumped down from his bunk bed, and did a few stretches. He decided to go apologize to Terra for his outburst. He opened his door and headed toward Terra's room. He hesitated for a moment, but finally knocked on the door. Within a few moments, Terra opened her door.

"Hey Terra," Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably. Terra crossed her arms over her chest. "I uh, wanted to apologize for yesterday." Terra's face lit up.

"I knew you'd realize your mistake," she said. "You say things without thinking them through sometimes."

"Whoa, slow down there Terra," Beast Boy frowned. "I still agree with everything I said yesterday. I'm just sorry that I yelled at you. Raven deserves your respect Terra."

"Why?" asked the blonde. "It's not like she's human or anything. She doesn't have any feelings."

"That's not true and you know it," Beast Boy said softly. Terra scowled. "She represses her emotions. She's scared Terra, scared of hurting us. That's why she acts emotionless. You've seen what happens when she loses control."

"I guess," Terra agreed. "But she's so cold. She doesn't open up to anyone."

"She's afraid of getting hurt," Beast Boy replied. "The one time she did open up to someone, the jerk broke her heart."

"Everyone goes through heartbreak Beast Boy," Terra argued. "So far I'm not seeing anything outstanding in her life."

"Okay," he frowned. "I don't know how long you were in your statue for, but when Raven turned 19, she became a portal and brought forth a demon named Trigon. She managed to transfer some of her power to us so that we wouldn't be killed, but she was destroyed."

"But…" Terra started.

"We refused to believe that she was gone," Beast Boy cut her off. "Then Slade showed up and told us she was still alive."

"Hold up," Terra frowned. "Slade's alive? I totally took him down."

"That's what I said when I saw him," Beast Boy replied. "And he told us, well Robin, that he had made a deal with Trigon. He would serve Trigon, and Trigon would give him his body back. Anyway, Trigon betrayed Slade, and so he teamed up with us to destroy the demon."

"Slade teamed up with you?" Terra asked, scratching her head.

"Yeah," Beast Boy confirmed. "He went with Robin to go get Raven."

"Robin's always the hero huh?" Beast Boy's eyes flashed with anger at Terra's comment.

"Raven returned as a child," he continued. "She thought that she was powerless, but when Trigon went to attack us, she discovered that she still had some power left. She used this to transform into an adult, and destroyed him." There were a few moments of silence.

"I didn't know," Terra said lamely.

"Well now you do," Beast Boy replied. "Let's get some breakfast." Terra smiled, and the two of them set off towards the kitchen.

- Scene Break -

Raven sat on one of the couches in the Titan's living room. She heard voices and glanced over her book. She watched as Beast Boy and Terra came into the room. She turned her attention to her book.

"Hey Raven," she glanced up at Beast Boy's greeting.

"Morning," she replied keeping her voice to its usual monotone. Terra plastered a fake smile on her face, and Raven grunted an acknowledgement.

"Hey, do you want me to get you your tea?" Beast Boy asked. Raven looked at him over her book in surprise. He had never offered to do this before.

"Yes, please," she admitted. Beast Boy grinned toothily at her and began to fill the kettle up with water. He whistled to himself as he put the kettle on the element, and rooted about above the oven for Raven's herbal tea, and a mug. He selected a blue one, and pulled down the box of tea bags. Upon opening it, he saw that she was almost completely out of tea. He made a mental note to pick some up the next time he was in the grocery store.

The kettle began whistling loudly, and Beast Boy poured the boiling water into Raven's brown tea pot, and covered it with the tea-cozy. Silence descended, and Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably. Terra was leaning against the counter, arms folded, scowling at him.

"Want some Terra," Beast Boy laughed nervously. The blonde shook her head. After a few more moments of silence he cleared his throat. "So Raven, what are you doing today?"

"She's probably going to go skulk in her room like she always does," Terra muttered to herself. Beast Boy's acute hearing picked this up, and he frowned at her.

"I'm actually going to go out today," Raven replied. "You?"

"We have a date," Terra responded before Beast Boy could say anything. He grinned, picked up the tea pot, and poured the steaming liquid into the blue mug he had selected for her. Carefully, he made his way over to her, taking every precaution not to spill any tea on the floor.

"There you go," he handed the mug to her.

"This is my favourite mug," she said, surprised. "How did you know?"

"I didn't," he admitted. "I just know that blue is your favourite colour."

"Thank-you," a smile crept across Raven's grey lips. Beast Boy's mouth fell open at her expression.

"Uh, anytime," he said finally. Terra cleared her throat loudly. "Anyway I have to go." He said. "I'll see you later." With that, he turned around and headed towards the blonde. Raven watched them leave, and then sighed. She still couldn't believe that he had gotten her tea. She wondered if it could mean anything. She put these thoughts out of her head, rationalizing that he was probably just being nice. She finished her tea, and put her empty mug in the sink. She raised her hood, and disappeared through the floor. It was time to take Starfire's advice.

Raven materialized on the sidewalk, and a few people were startled by her sudden appearance. She walked past them, her blue slipper-like shoes making next to no sound on the pavement. She wondered how she was going to tell him. She obviously couldn't tell him in person. Terra never left him alone long enough, and he'd probably laugh in her face. She would have to do something more subtle.

Raven caught sight of a flower shop, and decided to take a look inside. The chiming of a little golden bell announced her arrival. A bunch of little old ladies were gathered in the store all talking to each other. They glanced over as the bell chimed, and immediately ceased their gossip. Raven fought the urge to run, and walked along the rows of flowers. Nothing caught her attention except for the ladies who were now pointing at her and whispering amongst themselves. Raven ground her teeth and turned to leave. Something in the back of the store caught her eye. It was a lone black rose sitting in a white plastic bucket. She walked over, picked it up, and brought it to the counter.

"How much?" she asked. The woman behind the counter was plump, and was wearing a floral dress. Raven gagged.

"Six dollars plus tax," the woman's voice was sweet, like Starfire's. Raven dug out her charge card. The woman rang up the sale, and Raven waited impatiently for her receipt.

"Thanks," she said, and left the store. Once outside, she breathed a sigh of relief. She continued along the sidewalk until she came across one of the stores that she visited regularly. Raven opened the door and entered the store. The smell of incense surrounded her instantly, and Raven could feel her tension subside. There were several Gargoyles hanging on the black walls as well as some interesting masks.

"Hello Raven," a bespectacled balding man stood behind the counter. "We have some black candles in."

"No thanks Tom," Raven smiled slightly at the old man. "I'm not shopping for myself today." Tom went back to writing in his book. He refused to get a computer, and instead had the store's entire inventory in a leather bound book. Raven browsed the shelves. They were filled with various interesting things, incense burners, decorative knives, dragon figurines, and of course old musty books.

"We have a special on for the carved ebony figurines," Tom's feeble voice was just barely audible above the Celtic music that was playing. "They're in the next row on your right." Raven was curious, and followed the old man's directions. The figurines were very intricate and beautiful. They were mostly cats, but Raven noticed that there was one buried in the back. Carefully she moved the many cats aside and gasped. The figurine was a raven that very closely resembled her soul-self. Raven picked it up and went to the counter. "Good choice." Tom smiled over his spectacles. He peered down at his book. "Regularly they're priced at twenty-four dollars, but today they're half price." Raven dug out her charge card again and paid.

"I'll take a look at those candles the next time I'm in," she promised, and then left.

- Scene Break -

Beast Boy walked silently beside Terra. Neither of them had really said much since they had left the tower that morning. He glanced over at her, her blonde hair rippling in the slight breeze, her blue eyes focussed. She looked at him and smiled. He grinned back at her. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"Terra do you mind if we stop by the grocery store?" he finally blurted out. "I want to pick up something." Terra was surprised by his strange request, but nodded in agreement. They entered and some of the customers whispered excitedly while pointing at them.

"You're Terra and Beast Boy from the Teen Titans," a young boy exclaimed. He jumped up and down in excitement. The two nodded. "I love you guys!" He squealed.

"Well thanks dude," Beast Boy grinned widely at him. "But I have to go do some shopping. See you later kid." He ruffled the boy's hair, and set off. He wandered along the aisles aimlessly for a while.

"Excuse me," Beast Boy turned to face a man wearing an outfit emblazed with the store's logo. "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can dude," Beast Boy replied. "I'm looking for herbal tea."

"Right this way," Beast Boy followed the boy to an aisle full of boxes of tea. His eyes glazed over when he saw how many different types there were.

"You're probably going to laugh," Beast Boy blushed. "But I'm getting this for a friend, and I've never bought tea before."

"Ah," said the man. "You're a friend of Raven's then? Well she usually buys this brand." He pulled down a box identical to the box of tea Beast Boy had seen above the oven. He felt his cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment.

"Could you maybe recommend something else too?" he asked. The man scanned the many boxes and pulled down another box labelled Earl Grey. The name intrigued Beast Boy.

"Is that everything?" the man asked kindly.

"Yeah," Beast Boy exclaimed brightly. "Thanks dude, you saved my life!"

"Glad to be of assistance to a Teen Titan," the man smiled. Beast Boy lined up in one of the queues. He hoped that he had enough to pay for both boxes. At his turn, he dug out his charge card, and waited anxiously. He let out the breath he had been holding when the machine approved the purchase. He picked up the boxes and made his way over to the door. Terra was standing there waiting for him.

"So what did you get?" she asked.

"Tea," he replied truthfully.

"Tea?" she repeated doubtfully.

"Yeah," Beast Boy nodded. "I noticed this morning that Raven was running out, so I figured I'd get her some more."

"I can't believe you!" Terra exclaimed. "You're more concerned about Raven than you are about me!"

"Can't a guy be nice?" Beast Boy asked. "Since you came back, I really haven't been spending that much time with her."

"Whatever," Terra huffed. She turned and stalked out of the grocery store with Beast Boy running to catch up.

- Scene Break -

Raven materialized inside of her room. Carefully, she attached the carved ebony raven to the black rose. She hoped that it would get the point across to Beast Boy. She also hoped that telling him how she felt would make things awkward between them. She gulped, and left her room.

Stealthily she made her way towards Beast Boy's room. She jumped at every little noise. Terrified that someone would see her, especially if it was Beast Boy. She looked down the hallway on both sides to make sure that no one was coming, and then gently laid the black rose down in front of his door. She heard footsteps and hurriedly disappeared through the wall.

"Come on Terra, it's just tea," Beast Boy implored the blonde. She continued to walk ahead of him, arms crossed over her chest. Beast Boy ran in front of her. "Tell you what." He said. "Let me make it up to you. Let's go on a real date tomorrow."

"No Raven?" Terra asked suspiciously. Beast Boy winced slightly at this but consented. The blonde threw her arms around him, and brought her face towards his. Beast Boy's heart began to pound in his chest as their faces drew nearer to each other. He was about to close the distance, when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, what's this?" Terra's face turned an un-attractive shade of purple as he broke away from her. He knelt down, and saw that the object was a black rose. Gingerly, he picked it up, and stood up. There was a black raven figurine hanging from the stem. Beast Boy raised his black eyebrows in surprise. There was only one person who would give him something like this. From where he was standing, Beast Boy didn't see Terra's fists clench. Raven however, had come back through the wall and was hovering behind them, saw Terra's fists, and frowned. However, neither Titan noticed Terra's blonde hair fall in front of her face.

"I'll see you tomorrow Beast Boy," Raven disappeared hurriedly as the blonde turned and stalked away. Beast Boy didn't even look up. Instead he went into his room. He closed his door and stared at the rose in disbelief. Shaking his head, he placed it gently down on his messy bureau, and jumped up onto his top bunk.

"I can't believe it," he exclaimed. "Raven likes me!"


	6. Chapter 6 Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: My apologies to TerraBB, I'm sorry that you don't like it. I have been trying to keep them in character. Part of the reason she's acting like this is that she's jealous. I don't know if you've read all of the chapters or just Confession, but if you read Confrontation, her attitude towards Raven is explained. Again, please accept my sincerest apologies, and if anyone else thinks that the characters are seriously out of character, please let me know. I was a little rusty when I wrote the last chapter. For this chapter, please don't flame me for Beast Boy's choice of songs. It was just the first thing that came into my head. Hope to get more reviews on this one. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6 – Date

Terra wandered alone in the city. It was dark and deserted. Virtually no one was around except for the occasional homeless person. She strode purposefully around, glancing around with a grim expression on her face.

"How hard can it be to find a super villain?" she wondered aloud. She heard movement behind her, and turned around slowly. A figure stood in a darkened alley in front of her.

"Well now my dear, you really shouldn't be out this late on your own," the voice was dangerously soft. "You could get hurt."

"Shut up Slade," Terra clenched her fists. The figure stepped out of the alley. He towered over the blonde by several feet. His costume was almost entirely black with metallic shin, thigh, and arm guards. A mask that was half black, and half orange covered his face. On the orange side of his mask was a single eye.

"Well now if it isn't my old apprentice," Slade's one eye narrowed. "Come to finish what you started?"

"Actually no," Terra crossed her arms. "I want to make a deal with you."

"I'm listening," Slade advanced towards the Titan.

"I want you to help me get rid of Raven," Terra informed him.

"Why am I not surprised?" Slade chuckled. "You see her as competition for Beast Boy's affection."

Terra's eyes widened, "How did you…?"

"Dear child I make it my job to know as much about my arch nemeses' as possible," Slade replied. Terra blinked a few times. "So what did you have in mind?"

"Well," Terra cleared her throat. "Beast Boy and I are going on a date tomorrow. Raven will follow us because she doesn't trust me."

"And I wonder why that is?" Slade's malicious voice was sarcastic. Terra glared at him.

"We'll go to the park," she continued. "Once we get to the spot next to the plateau, you will come out and try to strike us. Raven, being the loyal Titan that she is, will push us out of the way, and get the full blow. This will send her into the plateau and knock her unconscious. I will use my powers to loosen the rocks on the plateau so that they fall down and crush her. You will punch the ground, and I will make a fault line appear and travel towards her. She will fall in, and be crushed."

Slade pondered for a few moments before speaking, "There are a few flaws with your plan dear girl." Terra scowled. "First of all, how do you even know Raven will follow you to the park?"

"Oh she will," Terra replied. "But make sure you see her before attacking us."

"You also did not consider the possibility that Beast Boy will choose to help Raven," Slade's eye narrowed again as he said this.

"I'll just tell Beast Boy to stay with me," Terra shrugged.

"He may still choose Raven," Slade replied.

"No he won't," Terra yelled.

"If you say so," Slade held up his hands in mock defeat. "However if he does choose Raven, you will have to accept the consequences of his choice." Terra nodded.

"He won't choose her," she replied. Slade shrugged, and backed into the shadows. Terra turned and headed back towards Titan Tower.

- Scene Break -

Raven sat in the Titan's living room trying to read. Her hands were shaking slightly, and her heart was pounding in her chest. She hadn't seen Beast Boy yet, and was anticipating his reaction. She hoped he wouldn't laugh at her, or avoid her. She gulped, and tried to focus on the paragraph that she was reading, only to realize that she was holding the book upside-down.

"Morning Raven," she glanced over her book at her green team-mate.

"Morning," she replied, trying to keep her voice steady and emotionless.

"Can I get you some tea?" he asked.

"Please," she consented. He grinned toothily at her and began to prepare the tea as he had done the day before. This time however, he put in a bag of Earl Grey instead of the usual herbal tea. He pulled down a blue mug for Raven.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, gesturing to the tea-pot. Raven shook her head, and watched as he pulled down a dark magenta mug. He hummed Thoughtless as he waited for the tea to boil. Raven raised one of her slender black eyebrows. She wouldn't have thought that Beast Boy would be the type to listen to Korn. The water boiled, and Beast Boy poured the steaming liquid into the pot, and covered it with the tea cozy. He rooted around above the stove until he found the sugar, and then took out a carton of milk for Raven, and a carton of soy-milk for himself. He pulled himself back up onto the counter and swung his legs back and forth, humming again.

Raven hoped that he wouldn't notice that she was staring at him. She was pleasantly surprised by his humming. She had always assumed that he would be tone-deaf. She watched him as he morphed into an octopus. He poured the tea into their mugs, stirred in milk and sugar, opened the fridge and put away the two cartons of milk before morphing back into himself. He turned and grinned at her. Raven felt her heart skip a beat, she wondered why he had put milk and sugar into herbal tea, but the thought was there.

Beast Boy made his way over to her and handed her the blue mug. Raven accepted it gratefully, and scooted over on the couch. Beast Boy plopped down beside her. Raven's heart pounded even harder, she hoped he couldn't hear it.

"Cheers," he clinked his mug against her and took a sip. He grimaced, and turned to her. "Be careful, it's really hot. I just burnt my tongue." Raven blew on her tea and took a sip. It was unlike anything she had ever tasted.

"This is wonderful!" she smiled at him.

"Glad you like it," he grinned. "I noticed that you were running out yesterday so I picked up some more for you. I got you your usual herbal stuff, and this."

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's called Earl Grey," Beast Boy replied after taking another sip. "The dude at the store recommended it."

"It's really good," Raven's smile was really beautiful. Beast Boy couldn't help but smile back.

"It is," he agreed, and took another sip. They continued to sit in silence, drinking their tea. Beast Boy cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "Oh, uh, thanks for the rose."

"You're welcome," Raven fought to keep control of herself.

"It's nice to know that you don't think I'm a total moron," he grinned toothily at her.

"I wouldn't go that far," Raven grinned somewhat evilly at him. Beast Boy laughed, his dark green eyes sparkling.

"There you are!" the idyllic moment was broken at Terra's exclamation. "I've been looking for you all afternoon!"

Beast Boy grinned sheepishly at the blonde, "Sorry." He finished his tea, and turned to Raven. "I'd better go." Raven nodded and watched him follow the blonde out of the room. She sat quietly, drinking her tea. Once finished, she put her mug in the sink. She reasoned that a safe amount of time had elapsed and that she could follow the couple. Seeing Terra's fists clench had made her uneasy. Raven pulled up her blue hood and disappeared through the floor.

Raven materialized outside the city. She looked around, trying to spot the couple. Fearfully, she considered that she had let too much time pass, and that she would never find them. However, she caught sight of Beast Boy and Terra walking down the sidewalk. Stealthily she landed on the ground a safe distance away from them, and began to follow. Terra was laughing at something Beast Boy had said. Raven reflected bitterly that that was the reason he liked the blonde. She thought he was funny. Raven could feel her heart hammering in her chest. Beast Boy stopped walking, and Raven quickly ducked into the nearest alley.

"What's wrong Beast Boy?" she heard Terra ask.

"I thought I heard something," was his reply. Raven peaked out from her hiding place and was relieved to see them on the move again. Silently she cursed Beast Boy for his good hearing. No normal person could have heard her.

The couple walked into the park, and made their way along the dirt path. Raven stayed close to the surrounding trees so that she could hide behind them if needed. Beast Boy had his arm around Terra's waist, and Raven's heart twisted. She swallowed hard, and blinked away tears. Again, he stopped, and Raven ducked behind the nearest tree.

"What now?" Terra asked.

"I could've sworn I heard something," he replied, his voice puzzled. Slowly Raven peered around the trunk of the tree, but the two Titans were on the move again. She breathed a sigh of relief, and continued to follow. She had no choice but to duck behind some bushes as Beast Boy stopped again.

"What?" Terra asked, aggravated. Raven could see them through the bush. The blonde had her hands on her hips, and was scowling at Beast Boy.

"I know I heard something," he replied. Raven realized that she was holding her breath. Beast Boy, she realized, was not looking at her hiding spot, but in the opposite direction. Raven followed his gaze, but saw nothing. She saw Beast Boy shrug, and put his arm back around Terra's waist. As they set off, Raven caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Someone was hiding in the bushes that Beast Boy had been staring at.

Raven frowned, and waited. The figure stealthily rose, and Raven's breath caught in her throat. The half black, half orange mask turned in her direction, and Slade's single eye narrowed as he saw her. Raven turned in horror to where Terra and Beast Boy were standing. The couple had stopped, and was standing beside a plateau, looking out at the now setting sun. Slade moved silently towards the two oblivious Titans, raising his fist to deliver a powerful blow. For a terrible moment, Raven remained frozen in place, but finally she regained control of herself and flew out from behind her hiding place. She just hoped that she could get there in time.


	7. Chapter 7 Raven Falls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: Thanks for the positive reviews guys! They made me feel a lot better. I didn't realize that ten of you have my story as one of your favourites! That made my day! This chapter is a little short, basically Beast Boy's perspective on what's been going on for the past few chapters.**

Chapter 7 – Raven Falls

Beast Boy really hadn't wanted to leave Raven, but he had promised Terra. He wished that he hadn't proposed the idea of going out on a date. It had been one of those rare moments where they just sat together, enjoying each other's company. One of the few times that he hadn't felt compelled to tell a joke, and she didn't make any sarcastic remarks. It had been one of the rare, serious moments that they had shared together. Unfortunately, Terra had come in and ruined it.

More and more Beast Boy regretted having made plans with the blonde. He had been having such a nice time with Raven. He had gotten a chance to thank her for the rose. He shook his head, still unable to wrap his head around the fact that Raven liked him. Since the incident with Malchior, Beast Boy hadn't thought that Raven would open up her heart to anyone, least of all to him.

The Titan felt a surge of anger course through his veins. Malchior had hurt Raven badly. He had taken advantage of her loneliness, and lied to get what he wanted. By the end of the incident, he had ended up back in Raven's book, and Raven had ended up with a broken heart. Beast Boy could vividly remember the incident. He had gone to offer his condolences to his dark team-mate. He had wanted to apologize, and not just for calling her creepy which he still regretted.

Raven rarely showed any emotion, and so her reaction to his apology had startled him. She had come out of her room, which to him was a rare occurrence in and of itself, and hugged him. He had been so taken aback, that he had broken from her embrace. He regretted that too because Cyborg had pummelled him with the Stankball before he could say anything to her.

An overwhelming sense of guilt swept through Beast Boy. Here he was on a date with Terra, and his thoughts were completely absorbed with Raven. He glanced over at the blonde. She and Raven were so very different. Where Terra was light, Raven was dark. That's why he and Terra got along so well, they were so similar. Terra laughed at his jokes, thought he was hilarious. That's what had attracted him to her in the first place.

He glanced over at Terra again and met her gaze. He smiled toothily at her, and the blonde's eyes sparkled happily. He was so grateful that she had decided to return to the tower. He didn't feel quite so alone anymore. Another pang of guilt passed through him as he thought of Raven. Robin and Starfire's attraction to each other was painfully obvious to everybody, and Cyborg had his heart still set on the girl he had met when he had been sent into the past. Raven had no one. He pushed his thoughts aside. He was on a date with Terra. He should be paying attention to her.

"You're quiet," Terra observed.

"I'm not really good at this date thing dude," his response was mostly true. The Titan was also feeling guilty at his lack of attention towards his date.

"I'm not a dude," Terra grinned at him. Beast Boy mirrored the expression toothily.

"Dudette?" he suggested. Terra laughed. He loved the sound of the blonde's laughter. It made him smile. Abruptly, his sharp hearing picked up something behind him. Beast Boy turned around quickly, and thought he saw someone duck into an alley. He hadn't even noticed that they had been walking in the city. He had been too wrapped up in his thoughts.

"What's wrong Beast Boy?" Terra asked.

"I thought I heard something," again his answer was only partially true. He turned towards her and placed his arm around her slim waist. She turned and smiled at him. Beast Boy smiled back, and they continued on. He followed Terra's lead and smiled as they passed under a wrought-iron archway. They were going into the park.

As they walked along the dirt path, Beast Boy thought about what he had heard. He hadn't wanted to unnerve Terra, and he wasn't one hundred percent sure that he had heard or seen anything. His hearing and sight were more acute than that of a normal person, but perhaps he was just hearing things. Abruptly, he heard a rustle behind him. He turned around, and again thought he saw someone duck behind a tree. He frowned.

"What now?" Terra asked.

"I could've sworn that I heard something," he glanced around, his face puzzled. He wondered if he was simply paranoid that Cyborg was following them with the intentions of taking pictures and using them as blackmail. Beast Boy smirked inwardly. He wouldn't put it past Cyborg to do something like that. He scanned the nearby trees once more before turning back to the blonde. Terra did not look impressed. He gave her a sheepish smile, and they continued on.

Another rustle caused him to stop once more. He knew that he was not imagining things. Someone, or something was following them. He tried to pinpoint the location of the sound, and thought that he saw something move in one of the nearby bushes.

"What?" Terra couldn't keep the annoyance out of her voice. Beast Boy couldn't blame her, he hadn't really been paying much attention to her.

"I know I saw something," he replied. Terra put her hands on her hips and glared at him. He turned towards the bush again, but there was no further motion. He frowned and considered going to see if there really was something in the bush, but he decided not to. It might just be a squirrel or something. He turned back to Terra again, and slipped his arm back around her waist. Her dark expression melted, and they set off again.

Beast Boy halted next to the plateau. This was the perfect lookout spot. The sun was setting, spreading pink and orange over the water. He looked over at Terra and smiled. In the light of the setting sun, she looked absolutely beautiful. He feared that this might all be a dream, and that at any moment he was going to wake up. He gazed at the blonde again, and decided that he couldn't procrastinate any longer. He had to ask her. They had been so close before, and now he wanted the relationship that they had almost had to be a reality. Terra met his gaze, and he swallowed hard. He was just about to ask, when he was shoved to the ground.

Angrily he pushed himself up. Whoever had been following them must have been the one to shove them to the ground. His anger turned to shock as he saw Raven go flying past him. His shock turned to horror when he realized that Raven was not flying, but falling. Her body hit the plateau and fell limply to the ground.

"Raven!" he exclaimed. She did not respond. He heard a terrible crack, and realized that the force of her body hitting the plateau had loosened some of the rocks. This still left the person responsible unaccounted for. Beast Boy turned his head slowly, and his dark green eyes widened with horror.

Towering above him was Slade. His single eye focused upon Raven. Beast Boy was so focussed upon Slade and Raven that he didn't see the smirk on Terra's lips. Nor did he notice that her blonde hair had fallen in front of her face. If he had turned to look at the blonde, he would have also seen that her eyes and hands glowed yellow. Slade turned and looked down at Beast Boy.

"Hello dear boy," his soft voice was patronizing. "Have I interrupted something?"


	8. Chapter 8 Beast Boy's Choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: Thanks for the reviews guys! Always encouraging reading. Special thanks to Beast Boy's Shining Angel, this one's for you! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's where the action starts! Again apologies for the length, the next chapter will hopefully be longer!**

Chapter 8 – Beast Boy's Choice

Beast Boy could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He looked up at Slade. The super villain had his arms crossed over his chest, and was staring down at Beast Boy mockingly. The Titan realized that it had probably been Slade that he had heard following them. He cursed himself for not investigating the situation. Because of his failure to act, he and Terra were at Slade's mercy, and Raven was lying on the ground in a heap.

Beast Boy shot a worried glance over at Raven. She wasn't moving. He couldn't even see if she was breathing. Another crack drew his attention to the plateau. The rocks above her continued to crack, another major hit would send them tumbling down onto her. He realized with horror that if the rocks fell, they would crush her. He started to get up.

"Beast Boy don't leave me!" he had almost forgotten that Terra was there. Her voice was frightened. She obviously didn't want to have to deal with Slade on her own. Beast Boy was a little surprised by the urgency in her voice. She had taken Slade down before, but he figured that it was the negative association that she held to the villain.

"What's it going to be dear boy?" Slade's single eye narrowed. "I won't wait forever."

Beast Boy helplessly looked over at Raven's motionless form. Silently, he screamed at her to get up. She didn't. She continued to lay there motionless. Beast Boy glanced up at Slade. If a mask hadn't covered the villain's face, Beast Boy suspected that Slade would be smirking. He glanced over at Terra. The blonde was lying beside him on the ground. She looked absolutely terrified.

"Time's up," Slade hit the ground with all his might. To Beast Boy's horror, the ground cracked. The shock wave traveled to the plateau, and the rocks rumbled ominously. Beast Boy was so horrified by this, that he again didn't notice Terra's eyes and hands glowing yellow. He jumped to his feet.

"Beast Boy don't leave me," Terra pleaded. Beast Boy didn't look at her, but he hesitated. If he went to Raven's aide, he would be leaving Terra to face Slade by herself. However, if he didn't help Raven she could be killed. Slade hit the ground again, and the crack began to slowly advance towards the unconscious Titan. Beast Boy's eyes widened. He could see that at any moment the rocks above were going to fall down and crush her. If that didn't kill her, then the approaching fault-line would. His thoughts were too preoccupied to consider that Slade was not strong enough to make an earthquake.

Beast Boy's heart was pounding in his head now, adrenaline pumping through his veins. The rocks were balanced precariously on the edge of the plateau. They were within a hair width of falling down upon the unconscious form of Raven. Another ominous crack, and the rock began to fall foreword. Beast Boy leapt foreword, and ran towards Raven.

"Beast Boy, no!" Terra screamed, but he ignored her. He knew that he would barely have time to get to Raven before the torrent of rocks hit her, so he threw himself over her using his body as a shield. He didn't even have time to morph before boulders bombarded him. He grimaced as they hit him, but he didn't move. Pain seared through his side as his belt was torn off, and he gritted his teeth. The sheer weight of the boulders was making it difficult to breath.

Beast Boy noticed that the ground beneath them beginning to open. The boulders made it impossible for him to move, so he did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his arms around Raven before they both plummeted into the chasm. He held her close to him, and tried to use his body as a shield. They crashed into jutted out rocks, and Beast Boy winced as the sharp edges of the rock tore through his costume.

They crashed onto a ledge, and Raven's costume caught on a jagged piece of rock. Her leotard held for a moment, and then tore, sending them down again. Beast Boy desperately grabbed onto a piece of rock. Raven fell out of his grasp, but he managed to grab the sleeve of her leotard. He pulled her towards him, but the fabric tore off at the shoulder, sending Raven down into the abyss.

Beast Boy propelled his body down towards her, and caught her. Their bodies stopped falling with a jerk as his sleeve was caught by a rock. The strain was too much, and the rock tore through his sleeve and glove. He began to speculate how much of his costume would be left intact by the time they hit the ground. He began to worry that they wouldn't survive the impact, but he knew that there wasn't much that he could do about it.

Another ledge caused the two Titans to slow down, and then an impact that forced all of the air out of Beast Boy's lungs. He stared in horror up at the oncoming torrent of rocks. He had to find Raven. He spotted her lying only a foot away from him, and only had time to throw his body on top of hers before the rocks came crashing down on them.

- Scene Break -

Terra stared down into the chasm. The dust from the impact was beginning to settle. Beast Boy was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't believe that he had chosen Raven over her. She could have stopped everything, but then he would have known that it was her. Terra didn't really care what any of the other Titans thought of her, she only cared about Beast Boy.

"Well I did try to warn you dear child," Slade seemed to have read her mind. Terra blinked back angry tears.

"Well it seems sort of silly that the rest of the team remains intact," Terra hear herself say. She was surprised at how calm her voice was. "If Beast Boy is gone, then I have no use for the rest of the Teen Titans."

Slade chuckled, "Old habits die hard don't they my dear?"

Terra turned to him, "Yes Master, they do." Her blonde hair fell in front of her face. "Let's get rid of them once and for all."

"Very good my apprentice," Slade patted Terra on the shoulder. "Disable the security systems and my Slade-bots will help you destroy what's left of the Titans."

Terra smirked, "Yes Master." Then she turned and walked towards Titan Tower.

- Scene Break -

The chasm was pitch-black. There was absolutely no movement. Then the pile of rocks began to rumble. They were thrown aside as Beast Boy emerged from the pile in the form of a gorilla. He was cradling Raven in one of his massive arms. Beast Boy accidentally stepped on her cloak, and it tore off. Gently he laid her down on the ground, and morphed back into himself. He kneeled down beside her and placed one of his large green ears on her chest. To his relief, her heart was beating, and she was breathing.

It took a second for Beast Boy to realize that his ear was against bare skin. He pulled away quickly. Raven's leotard was torn exposing her arms, upper chest, and midriff. Beast Boy felt his cheeks grow hot. He then noticed the state of his own clothing. He had managed to lose both his shoes, and his other glove. His sleeves, pants, and neck of his costume were also badly torn. He glanced over at Raven again. She looked very pale. He knew that he had to get her back to Titan Tower as soon as possible. Beast Boy morphed back into a gorilla, gently scooped Raven into one of his massive arms, and began to make his way up the chasm walls.


	9. Chapter 9 Beast Boy Returns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: Sorry about the lack of length these past few chapters. As I've said on my profile, the story is based on my drawings on deviantART, and for this particular segment, there are a lot of pictures that are close together in time. Also, now that University has started up again, I probably won't be able to update as often. I'll try my hardest though, you have my word. Don't forget to check my profile for news of new recordings and new stories. Now on to chapter 9. Hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 9 – Beast Boy Returns

Robin sat at the computer in the Titan's main living room. His lips were pursed, his eyes hidden beneath his mask. His turquoise gloved fingers raced over the keys nimbly. He was updating the villain database. He closed Plasmus' file and inevitably caught sight of a particular file. Slade's. The mouse hung over the file for a few moments before he finally opened it. There had been no recent activity. Since Raven had destroyed Trigon, Slade had seemingly disappeared.

"Where are you?" Robin slammed his fist down onto the table. He knew that his obsession with the super-villain was unhealthy, but he couldn't help himself. Slade's mug shot stared at him with almost a mocking expression. He almost seemed to be saying, 'Now Robin, I really had expected more from you. After all, we are so very alike.' Those words haunted Robin. He glared at the photo. "I'm nothing like you Slade."

"Robin," Starfire's voice startled him, "who are you talking to?"

"No one," Robin replied, quickly shutting the file. Starfire gazed at him intently, and he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. It didn't help that she was several inches taller than he was, and so it always seemed as though she was looking down at him.

"Is it Slade again?" Starfire was smarter than he gave her credit for. Since she was not native to Earth, her mastery of the English language was poor, and this sometimes made her seem unintelligent. Starfire seemed to have a way of looking at him that made him feel as though she was looking right through him.

He didn't answer her, but lowered his eyes to the floor. This action seemed to be all that Starfire needed. She moved closer to him, and took him into one of her strong hugs. It always amazed Robin how strong she was. The Titan certainly didn't look very strong, but Robin had learned a long time ago not to judge anything by its appearance.

The door opened and Cyborg came strolling in. It took only a second for him to notice his two team-mates holding each other. He smirked. It was so obvious that they liked each other, but Robin was too afraid to admit it. Ironic that Robin was the leader of the Titans, yet he couldn't tell the woman he loved how he felt.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" he smiled innocently. Robin turned to him, his face red. "Should I leave you alone with your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Robin exclaimed. He immediately regretted his outburst, and turned to apologize to her. To his surprise, she was not angry like she had been the last time this had happened. This time, she merely looked hurt. "Starfire, I…" He started, but didn't know what to say.

"It is alright friend Robin," she replied sadly. "You do not need to explain." She heaved a heavy, sad sigh, and floated past him towards the door. Robin felt his heart break. He hurt her so often, and she was the last person that he wanted to hurt.

"Smooth," Cyborg said sarcastically once Starfire had left the living room. Robin turned to him angrily.

"Why do you always do that?" he asked. Cyborg crossed his metallic arms.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel man?" Cyborg asked. "Everybody else knows."

"There's nothing to tell," Robin lied. In truth, he was afraid of admitting his feelings. He didn't want to make her life more dangerous than it already was. Not that he didn't think that she couldn't handle it. He just didn't want her to have to. He didn't want anyone else that he cared about suffer at his expense.

"Man, when are you going to stop lying to yourself?" Cyborg's voice brought Robin back to reality. "We all know how you two feel about each other."

"Just drop it Cyborg," Robin growled. The robotic Titan shrugged his massive shoulders and headed towards the door. It opened, and Terra limped into the room, assisted by Starfire. "Terra, what happened?" He asked.

Terra looked up at him and said the one name that Robin had so badly wanted, and yet not wanted, to hear, "Slade."

"Slade?" Cyborg repeated. Terra nodded. "I was starting to wonder when he was going to show up again."

"Agreed," Starfire piped up. "I was beginning to think that he was pushing up the daisies."

"What happened Terra?" Robin asked.

"Well Beast Boy and I went out on a date," the blonde began. "We went to the park, and Slade attacked us. Raven pushed us out of the way, and received the blow instead of us. She got sent into the plateau, and the force of her impact loosened the rocks. Slade hit the ground causing a small earthquake to go towards her." Terra swallowed hard, tears entering her blue eyes. "Before the rocks fell on her, and she fell into the approaching fault, Beast Boy ran to help her." Her voice cracked. "They both were crushed by the boulders, and fell into the chasm."

Starfire gasped, "Our friends gone?" Terra nodded. "No, this cannot be the case."

"I'm sorry Starfire," Terra murmured.

"How did you get away from Slade?" Robin asked. Cyborg glared at him.

"Raven and B.B. are probably dead, and you're worried about Slade?" he glared down at Robin. "This has gone too far Robin. You're letting Slade run your life."

"Agreed," Starfire gave Robin a harsh look. "You should be more concerned with finding our friends."

"If Slade's tried to kill Raven and Beast Boy," Robin replied. "Then he's plotting something big. As leader of this team, I have to look beyond our safety to the safety of the city." Neither Cyborg nor Starfire looked terribly convinced by this, but Robin ignored them, and turned back to Terra.

The blonde had been grateful for this argument, because it had given her time to think of a likely story. The limp of course was only an act, but she hadn't thought of a story to go with it. She had forgotten just how much Slade got under Robin's skin.

"It was weird," she said at length. "He just sort of hit me aside and said, 'Until next time dear child,' and ran off." It seemed like something Slade would do, she just hoped the other Titans would believe it.

"He's planning to attack again," Robin frowned. "The question is when? Cyborg, I need you to increase our security system. He's not going to slip past us."

The Titans went their separate ways. Left on her own in the living room, Terra smirked. Her blonde hair fell in front of her face again. So far the plan was going as expected. The only thing that she had to do now was to give the codes to Slade. If she couldn't have Beast Boy, then there was no sense for the Teen Titans to remain. Anger shot through her slim body, she still couldn't believe that Beast Boy had chosen Raven over her. Now because of it, he was gone forever.

- Scene Break -

Beast Boy had been climbing for what seemed to be an eternity. His arms were aching, and sweat was dripping down his back. The climb would be easier if he could use both arms, but he was cradling Raven in his left arm. She still wasn't moving. Beast Boy began to panic. What if he didn't get her to the tower in time?

"Hang on Raven," he murmured. If the Titan had been conscious, all she would have heard was a series of grunts.

Beast Boy hauled his powerful frame up onto a ledge. He placed Raven down gently before morphing back into himself and collapsing beside her. He looked up at the ongoing chasm wall and groaned. It didn't look like he had made any progress at all. Morphing back into his gorilla form, he picked Raven back up and began to scale the wall again. The rocks crumbled under his weight, and he began to fall. Desperately, he grabbed onto the ledge. His momentum almost caused his shoulder to pop out its socket, and caused him to loose his grip on Raven. He managed to grab her with his foot, and bring her back up into the safety of his arm.

Beast Boy squeezed his eyes shut for a moment against the pain shooting through his arm, and he pulled himself back up the wall. Once he had regained his footing, he continued up. It was growing darker in the chasm, making it difficult for him to see where he was going. Undeterred, he continued to climb. Raven was counting on him, and he was not going to let her down. He tried to ignore the pain and exhaustion he was feeling. The only thing that remotely took his mind off of his pain was the notion that Raven needed him.

Glancing down at her, Beast Boy noticed how vulnerable she looked. Her grey skin was paler than usual, and she still wasn't moving. He wanted more than anything for her dark eyes to open, the dark expression that he knew so well to cross her face, and for her to say, 'What are you trying to be, King Kong?' But she didn't. She continued to lie motionless in his arm.

His fingers found another ledge. Beast Boy hauled himself up, and reached out onto the ledge. His hand dug into something soft, and it took him a moment to realize that the soft thing was grass. Gratefully he pulled himself out of the chasm and onto the ground. He took a quick breather before breaking into a lopsided canter. His gorilla form covered the distance towards the tower quickly. He just hoped that he wasn't too late.

- Scene Break -

Terra sat on the couch in the living room, her knees drawn up to her chest. Robin sat on the other couch trying to comfort a distressed Starfire. Cyborg wasn't doing anything. He just sat there staring into space. The only sound was Starfire's soft weeping. Terra was trying to figure out when the best time to deactivate the security system would be. She had thought that after everyone had gone to bed would have been optimal, but they hadn't. The sun was now beginning to rise, and Terra began to panic.

The sound of the door opening cut through the silence. The three Titans looked towards the door, and their eyes widened. Beast Boy was standing in the doorframe. His belt, gloves, and shoes were missing, and the neck, sleeves, and pants of his costume were badly torn. His large ears were drooped, and tears were running down his face. He was holding something in his arms.

"Beast Boy, what…?" Robin began, but stopped as Beast Boy came into the living room. In his arms, was Raven. Her cloak and wristbands were missing, and the sleeves and midriff of her leotard were torn off. Even though she was a few inches taller than her green team-mate, Beast Boy didn't seem to be having any trouble carrying her.

"Raven's pretty hurt," Beast Boy spoke finally. "I'm going to take her to the hospital wing." This being said, he turned on heal and left the room. Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg were too taken by this to notice Terra's hair fall in front of her face. Now was her time to get rid of the witch once and for all.


	10. Chapter 10 Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: Happy birthday Phantom5656! Consider this a birthday gift. Ugh, sorry that this took so long to put up. I am aware that I've already used this title. I wasn't feeling terribly creative, and it fit with the subject matter. I might as well say this now. Some of my chapters will have the same title, but don't worry, what happens in the chapters will be different. Another warning, the next few chapters may be a bit short. I'll try to make them as long as possible, but I can't make any promises. Hope you guys enjoy chapter 10!**

Chapter 10 – Confrontation

Beast Boy gently laid Raven down onto the bed in the hospital wing. The monitors flickered to life. Beast Boy waited beside the bed. For a few minutes, nothing happened. Beast Boy's ears drooped, and he lowered his eyes. He glanced up and his heart leapt as Raven slowly levitated off of the bed. Beast Boy knew, from when the Beast had been first released, that when Raven levitated, it meant that she was trying to heal herself. This at least meant that she wasn't in a coma.

Beast Boy shivered. He had forgotten that his costume was in the state that it was. He wanted to go change, but he didn't really want to leave Raven alone by herself. He studied her vitals. They seemed strong and stable, and there was always the security system if someone tried to break in. Feeling slightly more at ease, Beast Boy left the room. He began to walk down the hallway, his bare feet making no sound.

"Beast Boy!" he turned just in time to see Terra running towards him. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Beast Boy winced, and flinched as his cracked ribs shifted under her grip. Realizing that she was hurting him, Terra quickly pulled away. Grateful tears were streaming down her face. "Thank goodness you're all right!" She exclaimed. "I thought you were dead!"

"I'm okay," Beast Boy replied, but he winced slightly. Breathing hurt. "What happened after we fell into the chasm?"

"Slade just hit me aside and said 'Until next time dear child'," Terra repeated her lie. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "How could you leave me to face him alone Beast Boy?"

"I had to make a choice Terra," Beast Boy frowned. "It was either let you face Slade, or let Raven die." Terra lowered her eyes so that Beast Boy wouldn't see the hatred in them. "No matter what my feelings for you are, I couldn't just sit by and watch Raven die. She's my friend, and that's what friends do. They help each other."

"You could have been killed!" Terra exclaimed. Tears began to run down her face again. This was not an act. Though she was stalling for time. She had already deactivated the security systems in the tower, now all she had to do was keep the Titans occupied while Slade's minions took care of the witch.

"I know," Beast Boy replied softly. "But I was willing to take the chance that I could save her. Even if it meant giving up my life for hers." Terra gaped at him. He regarded her quietly for a moment. "What would you have done?" Terra smirked inwardly, reflecting that she would have let Raven die so that she could have Beast Boy all to herself. Of course she didn't say this out loud.

"You don't know how scared I was!" she said at length. "It was horrible!"

"I'm sorry," Beast Boy apologized softly. He lowered his eyes to the ground. Given the choice again however, he still would have chosen Raven. Her situation had been more life-threatening.

"I felt so helpless!" Terra exclaimed. "First the rocks and then the earthquake. There was nothing I could do." Beast Boy took the trembling blonde into his arms and held her close to him. He reasoned that it must have been horrible for her to have had to watch those rocks fall on him and Raven, not to mention the earthquake, and not be able to do anything about it. As he held her, a thought came to him.

"Terra," he pulled away and frowned. "Can't you control the earth?" Terra's face paled, and her blue eyes widened. She was caught in her lie. She struggled to find an excuse that he would believe.

"I was in shock," she said at length. It wasn't the best excuse, but it was all she could think of. Beast Boy's dark-green eyes narrowed.

"Come to think of it," he said aloud. "I don't think that Slade is strong enough to make an earthquake like the one we fell into."

"Well he obviously found a way," Terra was backtracking as fast as she could. She just hoped that he would believe her. Her confidence in him had taken a downward slide when he had chosen to save Raven. She considered, in dismay, that Beast Boy might not be as infatuated with her as she had thought.

Beast Boy frowned. Terra's power was over the earth. Yet she hadn't stopped the rocks from falling, or the earthquake. He knew Slade was strong, but not strong enough to create as chasm as deep as the one he and Raven had fallen into. Slowly the pieces fell into place, and he realized the awful truth.

"It was you all along," he concluded. "You were the one who made the rocks fall and the earthquake." Beast Boy frowned. He did not like where this train of thought was leading. "You set Raven up." He realized aloud. "You knew that Slade was going to be there. You knew Raven would take the hit for us. You were counting on the rocks and the fall to kill her, but you didn't expect me to try and save her. You thought that I'd stay with you." His heart ached with the realization. Then something occurred to him. Terra had known that Slade would be in that place at that time. That could only mean one thing. He turned on heal and ran towards the hospital wing.

"You're too late Beast Boy," Terra shouted after him.

Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah, and covered the distance to the hospital wing as fast as he could. His head was racing. Terra had known Slade would be there. That was no coincidence, she must have told him, and that meant that she was once again Slade's apprentice. This meant that she had most likely disabled the security systems so that Slade's minions could infiltrate the tower and destroy the team, starting with Raven. Beast Boy's heart pounded in his ears as he sped toward the hospital wing. He desperately hoped that he wasn't too late. He morphed back into his human form in front of the door. Just as he reached for the control panel to open the door, the door opened. Beast Boy found himself staring up at a Slade-bot. In its arms was Raven, still unconscious. A growl escaped his lips.

"Put her down," when the Slade-bot didn't respond, Beast Boy morphed into a Grizzly bear. He stood up on his hind legs, now towering over the Slade-bot. For what seemed like an eternity, neither Beast Boy nor the Slade minion moved. Finally the Slade-bot made a move to the right. Beast Boy swung his paw down with as much force as he could muster, and sent the head of the robot flying. Sparks flew from where the head of the Slade-bot had been. Beast Boy quickly morphed back into his human form and snatched Raven from the arms of the Slade-bot before the rest of the robot crumpled to the ground.

Beast Boy knew that he had to warn the others. However, if Terra had given the codes to Slade then the security systems would be useless. They only worked if an intruder broke in. This sparked an idea. Beast Boy morphed into an octopus. Holding Raven in two of his tentacles, he used another to pick up the head of the Slade-bot and hurled it with all his might at the window. The window shattered and the security systems activated.

"Titans retreat to the roof now!" Robin's voice exclaimed over the intercom. Beast Boy switched from octopus to gorilla, and ascended the staircase towards the roof. He opened the door, and his eyes widened in horror. An army of Slade-bots stood there ready for attack. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg had already begun fighting some of them, but they were seriously outnumbered. A few of the Slade-bots charged at Beast Boy who sent them flying with a swing of his giant arm.

"Man, this is the second time these things have gotten past my security system!" Cyborg exclaimed angrily, blasting five of the robots with his sonic canon. "How do they keep infiltrating my system?" Beast Boy morphed back into his human form.

"The same way they did the first time," he replied bitterly. "Terra deactivated the security system." The three Titans turned and stared at Beast Boy. Cyborg's one blue human eye blinked.

"Terra?" Robin asked. His voice was full of disbelief.

"Someone mention me?" Terra floated up on a large boulder, arms crossed over her chest, and blonde hair covering part of her face. She jumped off lightly, and landed on the roof a few paces away from Beast Boy. As she did this, the Slade-bots sprang into action again. Although he was surrounded by chaos, Beast Boy didn't really notice it. He stood there and stared at Terra, and felt angry tears burning in his eyes. He clenched his fists trying to fight the tears back.

"How could you?" he asked at length. His heart ached at her deception. She had once again lured him into her web of lies. "How could you betray us again?"

"You don't understand Beast Boy," Terra pleaded. "I never intended to hurt you."

"If you hurt my friends, you hurt me," he replied. "My friends are my family, how could you think that destroying them wouldn't hurt me?"

"Because I would've been there to support you," Terra replied, and then she frowned. "You weren't supposed to figure out that it was me who was behind everything."

"I'm not as stupid as some people think," Beast Boy growled, angry tears blurred his vision.

"Beast Boy," Terra took a step towards him. Beast Boy bristled, and a warning growl escaped his lips. His actions shocked the blonde. "I would never do anything to hurt you." Beast Boy snorted angrily. "I just want to be with you, and I know that you want to be with me."

"How can you think that after what you've done that I'd want to be with you?" the tears began to run down Beast Boy's face. "I'm not going to let that go Terra."

"This is all the fault of the witch," Terra scowled. Beast Boy growled again, louder this time. "None of this would have happened if it hadn't been for her."

"Raven was the only one who saw you for who you really were," Beast Boy advanced on Terra, his fists clenched. Terra began to back away from him. "A traitor. You knew that you had to get rid of her before she made the rest of us see it."

"She was taking you away from me!" Terra blurted out. "You were supposed to choose me over her. If you had, none of this would have had to happen. We could have continued on like normal. Why did you choose her Beast Boy?"

"Because I care about her," Beast Boy shouted. His fists were clenched so tightly that his nails were biting into his palms. Angry tears streamed down his face.

"I can make everything right," Terra pleaded. "Everything can go back to the way it was."

"How can you say that?" Beast Boy spat out savagely.

"If Raven goes, everything can go back to normal," Terra's blue eyes were pleading. Beast Boy didn't move an inch. Instead, he glared at Terra, and growled again.

"You are going to have to go through me to get to her," he hissed.


	11. Chapter 11 Primal Instinct

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: Thanks for the reviews guys, and I'm glad you enjoyed it Phantom5656. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Phantom5656 and Beast Boy's Shining Angel. You guys are awesome! For those who don't already know this, I'm writing a Titan request from Phantom5656 called ****Wake-up Call – Good Morning Beast Boy****. Go check it out! You should be able to access it through my profile page.**

Chapter 11 – Primal Instinct

Terra stood with her mouth hanging open. Her blue eyes were filled with dismay. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She must have misheard.

"Wh – what did you say?" Terra wanted to hear it from him that she had misheard. Beast Boy stood a few paces away from her. His fists were clenched and angry tears occasionally ran down his cheeks.

"I said 'You are going to have to go through me to get to her,'" Beast Boy replied. Terra couldn't, and didn't want to, believe that he was serious. The young man stood his ground. Terra glared at him, her blonde hair falling in front of her face.

"Fine," she said. Her eyes and hands glowed yellow, and she raised her glowing hands into the air. Before Beast Boy could react, a giant boulder smashed into him, and sent him flying into a crowd of Slade-bots. Terra smirked. She knew that Beast Boy's animal forms were powerful, but the sheer number of Slade's minions would prevent him from interfering.

She made her way over to Raven's unconscious form. A blast of green energy knocked her down, and within moments she was being pinned to the ground by Starfire. The alien's green eyes were smouldering angrily.

"How could you do this Terra?" she asked. "I thought you were our friend." Terra's eyes glowed yellow again, and she hurled a boulder at Starfire. The alien was thrown to the ground, but quickly recovered, and hurtled towards the blonde pelting her with star-bolts. Terra created a barrier, but Starfire's continuous attack finally broke through and sent the blonde flying. Starfire floated towards her, fists encased in green energy. Before she could attack, Starfire was tackled by a group of Slade-bots. Terra got up and calmly walked towards the scene. Starfire was struggling with the sheer amount of robots.

"You thought wrong," she finally answered Starfire's question. She looked over towards Beast Boy. He was in his Tyrannosaurus Rex form, and sweeping the sea of robots away, but more kept on coming. The green dinosaur let out a bellowing roar of frustration. Terra smiled, she knew that his Tyrannosaurus form was one of his most powerful, if not his most powerful, forms. If he could not get through the robots in that form, then there was nothing to worry about.

The sound of Cyborg's sonic cannon caught Terra's attention. Like Starfire and Beast Boy, he was overwhelmed with Slade-bots. With Raven unconscious, there was only one Titan left. As if on cue, one of Robin's bird-a-rang's knocked Terra off of her feet. The Titan's leader nimbly caught it and made his way towards her. Terra scrambled to her feet, and prepared to face the Boy Wonder.

"You don't have to do this Terra," he said as he advanced towards her. Terra smirked.

"Oh I think I do," she replied, and hurled a rock at him with all of her might. Robin nimbly leapt onto, and over the boulder, and dropped down in front of her.

"You still have a choice Terra," said Robin. "You don't have to fight for Slade. You don't have to be his apprentice."

"What if I want to be?" she asked him. "As you said, it's my choice. I'm not like you Robin. I'm not afraid of turning into Slade." The eyes of Robin's mask narrowed, and his fists clenched. Slade had once taught her to feed on people's weaknesses, and she had just found the weakness of the Boy Wonder. "That's the real reason you're so obsessed with locking him away." She said. "You're afraid of people discovering just how similar the two of you are. You're afraid that one day the line that separates you from Slade will no longer be existent. You're afraid of yourself Robin. The potential that you have of being the very thing that you swore to destroy."

"Enough," Robin shouted. He sprang at the blonde. Terra dodged his attacks. His fury was making him sloppy. She truly had hit a nerve. Terra drove her elbow down onto Robin's back, forcing him onto the ground.

"I've at least come to grips with the fact that there's an evil side of me," said Terra. "I've chosen to embrace it. You however can't come to grips with the fact that you have a darker side. Slade unnerves you because he is, to you, the manifestation of your darker side. You don't like to admit it, but you were actually flattered that Slade chose you to be his apprentice, and that flattery terrifies you."

Robin launched an attack at the blonde. His anger prevented him from properly thinking through his actions. He swung at her madly, but the blonde easily dodged his fists. He swung his fist at her, and was surprised when she caught it. A smirk crossed her lips, and she drew back her own fist. Pain shot through Robin's face as she struck him. He felt the bone and cartilage of his nose break, and his eyes watered. He looked up just in time for a boulder to knock him flying into a crowd of Slade-bots. He tried to get through them back to Terra, but they swarmed in, outnumbering him.

Terra shook her head and laughed. The whole situation was just so pathetic. The Teen Titans were being taken down. She felt a glow of pride at the fact that she was helping to take down the team that everyone depended on to protect the city. Another bellowing roar caught her attention, and she watched as the Slade-bots continued to swarm the green Tyrannosaur. She shook her head sadly, and turned her attention to Raven's unconscious form laying only a few paces away from her. New resolve flew through Terra to destroy the witch who had taken everything away from her. A smirk crossed her lips at the prospect of destroying Raven. The blonde rubbed her hands together eagerly. It was payback time.

- Scene Break -

Beast Boy could barely see Terra through the sea of Slade's minions. His Tyrannosaur form wasn't the kind of power he needed to get through the robots. He needed more. His body dwindled back down into his human form, and he fell to his knees. Through the never ending swarm of Slade-bots, he caught sight of the blonde making her way over to Raven who was laying there vulnerable. He had to protect her. Beast Boy struggled to his feet only to be knocked down by one of the many Slade-bots. His heart began to race in his chest, and his chest heaved as he panted. Terra was standing next to Raven now, her eyes and hands glowing yellow. He had to stop her, he had to protect Raven. He morphed accordingly, savagely tearing through the many robots. He had only one thing on his mind, protect Raven at all costs.

- Scene Break -

Terra was about to crush Raven. Finally she was superior to the witch. She wished that Raven would wake up so that she would die with the knowledge that Terra had beaten her. Raven didn't move. Terra shrugged. At least she would always be able to say that she had beaten Raven. She was just about to send the boulders down onto Raven when something hit her. Pain shot through her side, and the force of the blow knocked her backwards. Her hands went instinctively to her side to try to ease the pain. This didn't really work so she forced herself into a seated position. Upon looking down at her hands, she was horrified to see that they were covered in blood.

A growl caught her attention. Something about it made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. There was a degree of savageness that she had never heard before in that growl. Very slowly she looked up at her assailant, and her eyes grew wide in horror. Standing over Raven was a green beast. She knew it was Beast Boy, but something about this form scared her more than any other form she had seen him use. The beast snarled at her, his muscles coiled, ready for attack.

"Beast Boy?" her voice shook with fear. The beast growled softly but didn't move. She took a tentative step foreword. Immediately the beast snarled savagely and leapt towards her. Terra was frozen in place, too terrified to move. The beast landed right in front of her, his teeth bared. She could feel his hot breath against her face. He was massive, unlike anything she had ever seen before. His powerful forearms had black stripes on them, as did his flanks, and black markings also surrounded his eyes. A long mane traveled from the back of his head to his immense shoulders. His face was long, his lower jaw protruding out further than his upper jaw, and his top lip was also black. His ears were pointed, and had black markings on them too, but it was his eyes that frightened her more than anything. They were just white, no pupils, and possessed a very wild appearance.

Terra slowly backed away. The beast growled, but didn't advance. It seemed that he only attacked when she approached him. She stepped to the side, but still no motion from him. Suddenly he whipped around, and decapitated a number of Slade-bots who had been advancing towards Raven. Terra's eyes widened, she had never seen Beast Boy so vicious. She took advantage of the distraction and cautiously advanced on Raven. The beast swung around, and struck her with one of his massive paws. Terra winced as his claws ripped into her skin. She hit the ground just to be struck again. The force of the impact sent her flying backwards into the structure on the roof. She felt her ribs crack with the impact and winced. Gravity forced her back down onto the ground. Her lungs burned and blood spurted out of her mouth. Looking up she could see the beast was standing protectively over Raven again.

Terra coughed, and spat up more blood. She winced and forced herself to stand up. She wobbled slightly, and stared at the beast. His muscles coiled ready for attack. Terra smacked her forehead. In her terror she had forgotten her powers. Now she used them to summon a barrage of boulders and sent them hurtling towards the beast. He sprang to the attack, managing to destroy most of everything she had thrown at him. One of the boulders struck him, but this didn't seem to faze the beast at all. Instead, he sprang towards her, and sent her sprawling with another swipe of his massive paw. She had no chance of moving before he was upon her again, his claws tearing through her skin. Terra screamed, blood now streaming down her sides.

Desperately, she tried to crawl away. The beast grabbed her leg in his mouth. Terra screamed again as he dragged her along the ground. He shook her violently, and Terra felt his teeth puncture through the bone of her leg. Her throat was raw from screaming, and she was growing weaker by the minute with the amount of blood that she was losing. The beast tossed her to the ground, and remained a few paces away from her. Terra could barely move. Tears began to stream from her blue eyes. She knew she was dying. He was killing her. Beast Boy was killing her.


	12. Chapter 12 Beast Boy Falls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: I'm a little bit nervous about this chapter. It's mainly a summary on the last chapter but solely from Beast Boy's point of view. If anyone's disappointed, have faith in me. All is not yet lost! That being said, I hope you all enjoy it. Please don't flame me.**

Chapter 12 – Beast Boy Falls

The pain of Terra's betrayal burned through Beast Boy's heart. He had trusted her. All of the Titans had. Except for Raven. Raven was the only one who had been wary of Terra. Now she lay unconscious a few paces away from him because she had been right. Terra was a traitor.

Beast Boy let out a frustrated bellow as he tried to sweep his way through the endless sea of Slade's minions. It reminded him of a Duracell commercial, and not in a good way. He watched helplessly as Terra advanced on his fallen team-mate. He had to stop her. He wasn't going to let Raven suffer for his mistake.

A blast of green energy blasted the blonde away from Raven's unconscious form, and Beast Boy let out the breath that he had been holding. He watched as Starfire launched herself onto Terra, pinning the blonde to the ground. Beast Boy felt a little bit more at ease. Starfire was not someone to be messed with. She was very capable of 'opening a large can of the butt-whoop' as she liked to term it.

"How could you do this Terra?" he heard her ask. The hurt in the alien's voice cut through Beast Boy's heart like a knife. All of this was his fault. Terra had returned for him, she had teamed up with Slade to take down the other Titans when she thought that he was dead. "I thought you were our friend." Tears blurred Beast Boy's vision. Blindly, he lashed out at the many robots surrounding him. He heard a crash, and the sounds of Starfire's star-bolts. Then nothing.

"You thought wrong," Terra replied. There was absolutely no emotion in her voice. Beast Boy shook a Slade-bot off of his head. He could see that Starfire was literally covered in Slade-bots, and unable to aide Raven in any way. He turned at the sound of Cyborg's sonic cannon, and his heart sank to see the robotic Titan also surrounded by robots. Beast Boy looked frantically for Robin. Terra had sarcastically remarked that the Boy Wonder always had to be the hero, well now was his chance to prove it.

A blur of red and turquoise flashed in front of Beast Boy. He reflected bitterly that Robin always did have perfect timing. Always arriving just in time to save the day. A pang a jealousy shot through Beast Boy, and began to fight again with renewed vigour.

"You don't have to do this Terra," he heard Robin tell the blonde.

"Oh I think I do," was the response. Beast Boy heard a crash, and turned to see Robin jump nimbly down in front of the blonde.

"You still have a choice Terra," although Beast Boy hated to admit it, Robin did have a better way with words than he did. "You don't have to fight for Slade. You don't have to be his apprentice."

"What if I want to be?" she challenged. "As you said, it's my choice. I'm not like you Robin. I'm not afraid of turning into Slade." There was a silence, and Beast Boy couldn't help but smirk as he imagined the look on Robin's face. Terra had just stumbled onto the thing that kept Robin up at night pacing through the halls of Titan Tower. "That's the real reason you're so obsessed with locking him away." She had obviously realised that this was Robin's weakness, and she was preying upon it. "You're afraid of people discovering just how similar the two of you are. You're afraid that one day the line that separates you from Slade will no longer be existent. You're afraid of yourself Robin. The potential that you have of being the very thing that you swore to destroy." Beast Boy flinched. He knew how much these words would hurt Robin. Although he was jealous of the Boy Wonder, Robin was his friend, and he hated seeing his friends being hurt.

"Enough," he heard Robin practically scream. He turned and watched as the Titan's leader unsuccessfully tried to fight with Terra. His attacks were sloppy now because he was angry.

"I've at least come to grips with the fact that there's an evil side of me," Beast Boy barely heard her over the commotion of the surrounding battle. "I've chosen to embrace it. You however can't come to grips with the fact that you have a darker side. Slade unnerves you because he is, to you, the manifestation of your darker side. You don't like to admit it, but you were actually flattered that Slade chose you to be his apprentice, and that flattery terrifies you."

Beast Boy listened to their fight. It didn't last long. Terra had hit the Boy Wonder where it hurt the most. He was lashing out without thinking, a rare thing for Robin. Beast Boy heard Terra laugh, and assumed that she had defeated Robin. He couldn't really see what was going on because he was covered in Slade-bots. He was giving everything he had, and it still wasn't nearly enough. To his horror, he dwindled down from the Tyrannosaurus form, which he had been fighting in, to his human form. Exhaustion overcame him, and he fell to his knees.

Glancing through the sea of Slade's minions he saw Terra advancing on Raven. He jumped to his feet, but was sent sprawling back down by one of the many robots. He began to shake, his heart pounding, and his chest heaving. He panted raggedly, and watched in horror as the blonde raised her glowing yellow hands above her head. He had to do something otherwise Terra was going to kill Raven. Something that he had locked away since Raven became the portal awoke. The one form that would protect Raven no matter what.

Beast Boy shut his eyes. He had to protect Raven, no matter what. Nothing else mattered to him, all that mattered was protecting Raven. He could feel his body beginning to morph, and all of his other mental processes begin to shut down as he unlocked the primal form that would stop at nothing to protect her. He unleashed the Beast. He opened his eyes, and used his brute strength to tear through the robots. He raced towards Raven, and with a swipe of his mighty paw, sent the blonde sprawling to the ground. The smell of blood caught his attention, but Beast Boy didn't care. All that mattered was keeping Raven safe.

Beast Boy moved so that he was standing overtop of Raven. He growled at the girl sitting on the ground in front of him. Blood was running down her sides. She looked up at him with frightened eyes. He could smell her fear. Beast Boy coiled his muscles, ready at any moment to defend Raven.

"Beast Boy?" her voice was shaking with fear. He knew he was Beast Boy, but that didn't mean anything to him. All that mattered was protecting the unconscious Titan beneath him. The blonde stood unsteadily, and took a step towards her. Immediately, he leapt towards her. He wasn't going to attack her yet. He was just warning her to keep away. He stopped right in front of her and bared his teeth. This was his warning. If he felt that she was threatening Raven again, he was not going to hold back.

The girl seemed to get the message, and began to back away slowly. Beast Boy watched her every move intently. He wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to endanger Raven in any way. His sensitive hearing caught movement behind him, and Beast Boy spun around to find another group of robots advancing on Raven. He didn't hesitate, and tore at their necks with his claws. As the Beast, Beast Boy didn't care how savage he was. Protecting Raven was the only thing in his mind.

He sensed movement, and whipped around. He took a swipe at the girl, and sent her flying backwards. He had warned her already to stay away, now he wasn't going to hold back. He jumped foreword, and slashed at her again. The force of his attack sent her flying into a nearby structure. She hit this, and fell to the ground. Beast Boy returned to his original protective stance overtop of Raven. He watched as the girl coughed. Blood spurted out of her mouth, but as the Beast, this didn't bother him. She was trying to hurt Raven, and he wasn't going to let her.

The blonde struggled to her feet, and coughed up more blood. Beast Boy watched her every move. She smacked her forehead, and her eyes and hands began to glow yellow. As the Beast, Beast Boy just knew that this was a threat. He didn't know what though. He turned to see a barrage of boulders heading towards him. Leaping foreword, he took most of the boulders down with his brute-strength. Pain seared through his side, as one of the boulders struck him. His own pain didn't matter. He would defend Raven until his last breath if he had to.

Beast Boy sprang towards the girl, and struck her again. He attack sent her sprawling to the ground. Immediately, he was upon her again, his claws tearing through her flesh. He heard her scream, but he didn't care. She had caused hurt, and now she would experience hurt. Desperately, she tried to crawl away. Beast Boy grabbed her leg in his mouth, and began to drag her away from Raven. She continued to scream, as he bit through her leg, her blood gushing into his mouth. He shook her violently, not caring about the blood that was everywhere. Finally he tossed her to the ground, and remained in pace a few paces away from her. Blood was everywhere, and he knew that she was getting weaker.

The girl tried to move, and let out a cry of pain as she tried to put weight on her leg. She coughed violently, more blood spurting out of her mouth and onto her shirt. Gritting her teeth, she began to pull herself along the ground. Beast Boy reacted immediately. He jumped on her, pinning her shoulders to the ground with his massive paws. The girl screamed again, and he could feel her shoulders beginning to crush under his weight. He brought his face close to hers, saliva dripping from his fangs. He could see that she was crying, her eyes wide with fear.

The girl's neck was vulnerable, open to attack. All he had to do would be to tear through the skin of her neck, and she would no longer be a threat. He hesitated. He didn't know whether or not he should finish her or not. She had caused so much hurt, she had tried to kill. Beast Boy narrowed his eyes, and snarled. His teeth were inches away from her neck.

"Beast Boy," her voice was barely above a whisper. "Please." He didn't understand what she wanted. He stared down at her, confused. Her frightened blue eyes stared up at him. Terra's eyes. The eyes of a traitor. The eyes of someone who had stopped at nothing to get what she wanted. He wanted to destroy her, but yet he didn't want to be like her. He had already hurt her enough. His body began to morph, his massive frame dwindling back down into his human form.

The amount of blood everywhere disgusted him, but he didn't feel any remorse for what he had done. Terra had done so much to hurt the team. It was about time she got a taste of her own medicine. Although, he hadn't been attacking her to protect the team. He had been protecting Raven and only Raven. The Beast's primal instinct was to protect her. Only her. Whenever Raven was in danger, the Beast awoke in Beast Boy's mind. Most of the time, he didn't need to unlock his inner Beast, but today he had.

Terra's panting brought Beast Boy back to reality. He was straddling her, his hands pressed against her shoulders, still pinning her to the ground. She was pale, and seemed to be having difficulty breathing. Beast Boy glanced down and saw that he had tore through to her ribs on one side. The blonde's body shuddered, and she coughed up more blood. If she didn't get to a hospital soon, she could die.

Despite how much she had hurt him. The thought of him causing her death stung at Beast Boy's heart. He did still love her, even though he wasn't sure if it had ever actually been her that he had loved. Terra was a lie. The girl he had loved had never really existed, but he still felt like she was right there in front of him in some respects. Slowly, he sat up, releasing her shoulders.

"I'm going to call you an ambulance," he mumbled. Terra gave a weak smirk.

"You always did have a weak spot for me," she whispered. Her eyes and hands glowed yellow as Terra summoned up her remaining strength. Beast Boy didn't have time to react before he was pummelled with a large boulder. He felt the air forced out of his lungs, and watched as the world flew past his eyes. Pain stabbed through his back as he hit the ground, and his eyes watered. He tried to morph, unsuccessfully. His body was too exhausted. Desperately, he looked over at Raven. She was still lying on the ground unconscious. Tears blurred his vision as he realized that he had let her down. Terra was going to kill Raven, and there was nothing he could do to stop her.


	13. Chapter 13 The Last Thing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: Ha! I'm not dead! You guys are awesome! Hugs to everyone! I think people are going to enjoy this chapter. It's intense, and – what am I doing? Just read it and you'll see why I'm so exited! Sorry that it took so long to post this, I had a lot of other stuff that I had to get done, including a request from the very awesome Phantom5656 called ****Teen Titans: Enter the Ghost Zone****. Go check it out!**

Chapter 13 – The Last Thing

Terra staggered to her feet and watched as Beast Boy tried to free himself from the boulder he was trapped under. She turned and spat some blood out of her mouth onto the ground. She was still shaken from her near-death experience. Beast Boy had been only inches away from killing her. That was a side of him that she didn't know. That beast was something she had never seen. The beast was something purely primal.

Terra smirked. Even the primal side of Beast Boy had a soft spot for her. His main goal seemed to have been to protect Raven. Terra felt a pang of jealousy. This primal instinct had never been unlocked when she had been in danger. She scowled and clenched her fists. Obviously Beast Boy's affection for Raven had developed after Terra had been turned into a statue. She couldn't even imagine how this had happened, but obviously it had. Raven had stolen Beast Boy from her. His loyalty should have remained to her, not to the witch. He didn't love Raven. He couldn't.

Tears of rage blurred Terra's vision. She looked back over at Beast Boy who was still trying to get free of the boulder. He looked over at Raven, gritted his teeth and pulled. His fingers dug into the cement, and his arms strained. The concrete bit into his flesh, drawing blood. Terra shook her head in dismay. He was still trying to get to the witch.

Beast Boy managed to wriggle out from underneath the boulder. He shifted his weight, and the boulder shifted, wobbled precariously, and then crashed down onto his leg. Beast Boy screamed in pain as he felt the bone shatter. A sour taste rose up in his throat, and for a moment he thought he was going to be sick. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will away the pain. Beast Boy re-opened his eyes, and looked over his shoulder at the boulder crushing his leg. Biting his lip, he dug his fingers into the cement, and pulled his body foreword. Pain seared through his leg, and Beast Boy could taste blood in his mouth. He was biting his lip so hard that it was bleeding. With a final tug, he was free of the boulder. Beast Boy panted raggedly, and glanced over at Terra. The blonde was dumbfounded, her mouth hanging open in shock. Beast Boy forced himself up onto his hands and knees, and crawled across the roof to where Raven lay, still unconscious, his broken leg dragging uselessly behind him.

Terra watched this in utter disbelief. The bone of Beast Boy's broken leg was actually protruding through his flesh, blood running down his tattered costume. She watched as Beast Boy reached Raven's side. The concern on his face drove a knife into Terra's heart. He leaned foreword, pressing his ear to Raven's upper chest. Seeing the two of them so close enraged Terra. Even though she knew that Beast Boy was only checking to see if Raven was still alive, he was awfully close to her. His ear and cheek were pressed against Raven's skin. His eyes were closed, but if they had been open, it wouldn't have been hard for him to look directly down the tattered remains of Raven's costume. He could easily have seen her ample grey curves. Terra knew that Beast Boy would never do that on purpose, but it could happen accidentally. Beast Boy pulled away from Raven, and looked down at her.

"Come on Raven," he pleaded, shaking her gently. "Wake up."

"She's not going to wake up," Terra stated. Beast Boy looked up at her, angry tears in his eyes. "She's never going to wake up." Terra limped towards the two Titans. Beast Boy scrambled around Raven so that he was between the unconscious Titan, and Terra. "Give it up Beast Boy." Terra demanded. "She's not worth your getting killed over."

"Yes she is," Beast Boy shot back. Terra stared at him. "I'm not just going to sit here and let you hurt her Terra."

"I can't believe this!" Terra exclaimed. "When I first joined the group, Raven barely tolerated you. Yet here you are willing to die for her? What happened while I was gone? What happened to you Beast Boy? Why can't things just go back to the way they were?"

"Things were never the way you thought they were," Beast Boy threw Terra's own words back in her face. "Things change Terra. The boy you want me to be is just a memory."

"Shut up!" Terra screamed. Infuriated that Beast Boy had used what she had said to him against her. Her eyes and hands glowed yellow, and she hurled stones at him. Beast Boy threw his body over Raven's to shield her from the barrage of stones. He winced as his ribs cracked under the force of the stones' impact, but he refused to move from Raven's side. "What has she done to deserve such loyalty?" Terra screamed, pelting him with stones. "I'm the one who thinks you're funny! I'm the one who laughs at your jokes! What has she done?"

"She's loyal," Beast Boy answered. "She's always there for me in her own way. She and I have gone through some difficult times together." His words drove the knife even deeper. Terra clenched her fists and glared at him. Beast Boy struggled to his feet, wincing as he put weight on his broken leg. She admired him for his perseverance, but it was to the wrong person.

"She really has taken you away from me," Terra blinked back tears. Beast Boy stood his ground, blood streaming down his leg. "Well, if I can't have you, no one can!" She screamed. The blonde raised her glowing hands above her head and sent another boulder flying at Beast Boy. She smiled in satisfaction as he let out a cry of pain upon impact. He struggled to sit up, but Terra sent another rock at him.

Beast Boy was sent back a few feet, and grimaced. His vision was slightly blurred, and he became aware of the amount of blood that he was losing. Gritting his teeth, Beast Boy struggled to get up. Pain seared through his broken leg, and he screamed, as it was crushed beneath another boulder. He looked up to see Terra smirking down at him. Her eyes were still glowing, and he watched as a sharp boulder rose up beside her. Beast Boy's breath caught in his throat, and he was painfully reminded of the first time that she had betrayed them. His leg had been caught beneath a rock as it was now, and she had been about to crush him. What was different this time was she was choosing to do this.

Beast Boy watched in horror as she threw the rock at him. The time seemed to pass in slow-motion. The rock headed to him, and Beast Boy gasped and closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. It didn't come. Opening his eyes, he saw that the rock had stopped a few inches from his face. It was encased in black energy. Beast Boy's heart leapt as he realized what that meant. Glancing over, he saw her. She was standing, slightly unsteadily, a few feet away from him. Her eyes were glowing white.

"I thought I took care of you!" Terra exclaimed.

"Think again," Raven replied. Terra glared at her, and fought for control over the boulder. Nothing happened. Terra began to wonder if Raven's power really did exceed her own. The blonde gritted her teeth, and struggled to break Raven's hold of her rock. "It'll be the last thing you ever do." Raven warned. Terra ignored the threat. She had heard it before. Raven was all talk.

The blonde gathered all of her remaining strength. The energy encased boulder shifted slightly. Terra smirked at Raven and began to move the rock back towards Beast Boy. Abruptly, it stopped. Terra pushed with all her might, but the boulder only retreated away from Beast Boy towards her. Terra strained against Raven's magic in vain. The boulder picked up speed and smashed into her, knocking the blonde to the ground. Terra scrambled to her feet. She was frightened now. Raven's power really did exceed her own.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven bellowed. Black energy shot out of her hands towards Terra. Before the blonde could react, the energy struck her. Black energy burst from Raven's eyes, and mouth. She was really straining. Terra didn't understand what was happening. Abruptly, pain seared through her body, and Terra heard herself scream. She opened her eyes, and saw that the black energy flowing from Raven's hands into Terra's body was surrounded by yellow energy. Raven was draining Terra's power.

"Raven no!" Beast Boy cried. He wasn't concerned about Terra. He knew that Raven was already weak, and that this amount of strain could kill her. Terra screamed as Raven pulled her power from her. Beast Boy watched helplessly. Raven was really straining. The energy streamed from her eyes and mouth, and the force threw her purple hair back. Terra's body was arched at an unnatural angle, her eyes and hands glowing yellow.

Abruptly, a white light flashed, and Beast Boy, Terra, and Raven were all thrown backwards. Terra forced herself into a sitting position, and rubbed her head. Raven lay on the ground, unmoving. Terra smirked triumphantly and made her way over to the unconscious Titan.

"Now I can get rid of you once and for all!" she exclaimed, and raised her hands above her head. Nothing happened. Terra brought her hands down in front of her face, and stared at them in dismay. She concentrated on a nearby rock, but nothing happened. Her hands didn't even glow. Terra realized to her horror, that she was powerless. "You took away my powers!" She screamed at the unconscious Titan. "But that doesn't mean I can't get rid of you!" She walked over to Raven, and kicked her in the ribs. The force moved Raven closer to the edge of the roof.

Terra aimed another kick at the Titan. She figured that she should be able to kick Raven off of the Tower. Before her foot could make contact with the witch, something hit her. She was forced back away from Raven, and onto the ground. Before she could get up, Beast Boy was upon her. His legs straddled hers, and his hands slammed into her shoulders crashing them into cement. Pain shot through her head, as her skull smashed into the ground. Beast Boy's face was only inches away from hers, snarling.

"Now you are going to go where you belong!" he hissed. Terra held her breath. Beast Boy did nothing. He looked up, and stood up. Terra started to get up, but was grabbed from behind. Her arms were forced behind her back, and she felt handcuffs close around her wrists. The authorities dragged her to their truck, and pushed her inside. Terra sat up, and the doors swung shut.

Beast Boy watched as the authorities drove away. His fists were still clenched. Then he remembered Raven. Quickly he turned around and limped towards her. She hadn't moved. He dropped to his knees beside her, and pressed his ear to her chest. Her heart rate was faint, as was her breathing. Gently, he scooped her up into his arms. He gritted his teeth and stood up. Pain shot through his broken leg, and Beast Boy pitched foreword with a yelp. Cyborg's robotic arms broke his fall.

"Easy B.B." he said. "You both have to go to the hospital wing." He picked up Beast Boy in one arm, and Raven in the other, and headed back inside the tower.


	14. Chapter 14 Suspended

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: It's a week until my birthday! Check out my deviantART site for the picture that corresponds with this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14 – Suspended

Beast Boy winced as Cyborg set his broken leg. There was a sickening crunch as Cyborg popped the bone back into place. Beast Boy clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He glanced down at the robotic Titan. His cybernetic hands were covered in blood. Beast Boy's blood. The green Titan began to feel nauseous.

"Okay B.B." Cyborg wiped his hands off on a nearby towel. "You're leg's set. Now you just have to wait for it to heal."

"Thanks Cy," Beast Boy replied. He glanced over to where Starfire was tending to an unconscious Raven. Cyborg followed his friend's line of vision, and sighed sadly. "Is she going to be okay?" Beast Boy's voice quivered slightly as he asked this.

"I don't know B.B." Cyborg admitted. "Her vitals are pretty weak." Beast Boy's large green ears drooped.

"I can't believe she did that," he murmured. His deep green eyes lowered to his bare hands. Cyborg frowned.

"Man, when are you going to get it through your head that Terra betrayed us?" Cyborg asked in exasperation. Beast Boy's eyes shot up and the angry tears in them took Cyborg aback.

"Dude, I know Terra betrayed us!" he exclaimed. "Don't you think I feel bad enough about that as it is?" Cyborg's one human eye blinked. "I wasn't talking about Terra! If Raven hadn't taken away her powers, Terra could have destroyed us."

"Then what's the problem?" Cyborg crossed his massive arms in front of his chest.

"Dude, the problem is that Raven knew that she was still weak," Beast Boy replied icily. "And she must have known that draining Terra's power would take a lot of energy. But she did it anyway." Beast Boy's fists clenched, and his shoulders began to shake. Finally he let out an anguished sob, and covered his face in his hands. "She could die Cy!" He cried through his hands. "And it's all my fault!"

"B.B. it's not your fault," Cyborg argued. "You didn't tell Terra to betray us again. She chose to do that."

"Because of me!" Beast Boy shouted. "Terra set Raven up. She knew Raven didn't trust her, so she struck a deal with Slade. She told him that we were going on a date, knowing that Raven would follow us. Slade would attack us, and she would take the hit. Then Terra would make it seem like Slade had the power to create an earthquake and avalanche to kill Raven. But she didn't count on one thing. Me. She was convinced that I would stay with her instead of going to help Raven. When I chose to help Raven, she thought that I was dead so she came back here to deactivate the security systems and destroy the rest of you." Cyborg let out a long whistle.

"It's still not your fault," the robotic Titan said at length. "You didn't tell her to go to Slade in the first place. She did that on her own."

"I know," Beast Boy muttered. "But I still feel responsible. If Raven dies…" He choked back a sob. "I don't know how I'll live with myself." For a few moments, Beast Boy sobbed quietly.

"This is Raven man," Cyborg tried to console the anguished Titan. "She's tough. I'm sure she'll be fine." He gave Beast Boy's shoulder a squeeze and left the hospital wing. The Boy Wonder and Starfire were waiting anxiously in the hall.

"How's he doing?" Robin asked. Cyborg sighed.

"Not good," he replied.

"His leg will heal though yes?" Starfire inquired. Cyborg nodded. "Then he will be okay?"

"I don't know Star," Cyborg sighed. "The little guy's really beating himself up over this whole thing." Starfire gasped in horror.

"He must be restrained!" she cried and floated towards the door. Robin quickly grabbed her wrist.

"That won't be necessary Starfire," he assured her.

"But friend Cyborg said…" Starfire began.

"What Cyborg meant," Robin interrupted. "Is that Beast Boy blames himself for what has happened."

"But it is not Beast Boy's fault," Starfire pointed out.

"Try telling him that," Cyborg muttered.

"As you wish friend," Starfire replied, and floated into the hospital wing before Cyborg or Robin could stop her.

- Scene Break -

After Cyborg had left, Beast Boy had taken a bit of time to collect his thoughts. He could hear voices in the hallway and assumed that the three remaining Titans were having some sort of discussion. Beast Boy glanced over at Raven. He hoped to find her levitating, but she wasn't. He looked up at her vitals, and saw to his horror that they were weak.

Beast Boy scooted over to the edge of the bed that he was on. Making sure not to put too much weight on his broken leg, Beast Boy limped over to where Raven lay unconscious. Beast Boy grabbed a chair and pulled it over to the side of the bed that Raven lay upon. The silence of the hospital wing was unnerving. The only sound was the beeping of the equipment.

"Come on Raven," Beast Boy whispered. "Don't do this. Please. You have to be all right okay? Because if you aren't, I won't be able to live with myself. I'm sorry Raven. I'm really, really sorry!" He choked back another sob. "I never meant for you to get hurt. You're the last person I'd want to get hurt."

"Friend!" Starfire's voice almost caused Beast Boy to fall off of the chair. "You are not in your bed!"

"Uh no," Beast Boy confirmed. Starfire flew over to him.

"This is unacceptable friend," she lectured softly, shaking one of her orange fingers at him. Before Beast Boy could respond, Starfire picked him up, and carried him back over to his bed. Beast Boy knew that it was useless to try and escape from the alien's powerful grip, so he didn't bother. "You mustn't blame yourself friend." Starfire said once she had put him back down on his bed. "Terra's betrayal was not of your making."

"I let her fool me again," Beast Boy looked up at Starfire dully. "She lied to me. She lied. And I believed her."

"We all did," Starfire replied softly.

"All of us," Beast Boy paused and looked over at the unconscious Titan. "Except Raven." Starfire sat down beside Beast Boy.

"Please friend," she pleaded. "You must cease the mean talking. No more Beast Boy yelling at Beast Boy."

"She's right Beast Boy," Robin joined them. "Terra didn't fool just you. She fooled us all. We were all blind. How were you supposed to know that she would do this?" Beast Boy shrugged sullenly, refusing to make eye contact with the Titan's leader. Starfire gently placed her hand on Beast Boy's arm.

"You must rest friend," she encouraged. Robin looked up at the clock on the wall and jumped.

"We all should go to sleep!" he exclaimed. "Get some sleep Beast Boy, things will look better in the morning." Robin and Starfire exited together. Beast Boy sighed and stared up at the ceiling. The hospital wing was deathly quiet. He couldn't understand how the other Titans could sleep knowing that Raven was in such a precarious position.

Finally Beast Boy forced himself up into a sitting position. He stared at the clock. The hands seemed to take an eternity to move. Beast Boy groaned. There was no way he was going to sleep. He glanced over at Raven again, and sighed. Scooting over to the edge of the bed, Beast Boy stood up. Carefully, he limped over to the chair that he had dragged over, and sat down on it. In the dim light, Raven looked even paler. The equipment beeped softly, and Beast Boy studied her vitals. They showed no improvement. In fact, they were weaker than they had been earlier.

Alarmed, Beast Boy reached out, and put his hand on her slender arm. The skin was cold, but Beast Boy also noticed how soft and smooth it was. He ran his hand over her arm. He could feel the muscles, and see their slight definition. Beast Boy's fingers travelled gently over her forearm, over her wrist and onto her hand. He noticed how delicate and small her hands were. Without really thinking, Beast Boy gently took her hand in his. Skin against skin. Something about it made his hair stand on end, and his heart-rate to speed up. Beast Boy shook off the feeling, and looked down at her.

"I'm not going to leave you Raven," he whispered.

- Scene Break -

Robin yawned as he walked into the Titan's living room. Cyborg was doing something at the computer, and Starfire was hovering anxiously beside him. He walked over to the computer and tried to get a look at the screen. He stood on his toes to try and see over Cyborg's massive form, but he failed. Instead, he lost his balance, and pitched backwards. Starfire turned when she heard him hit the ground.

"Friend Robin," she dropped down next to him. "Are you alright?" Robin nodded, and stood up again.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Checking Raven's stats," Cyborg replied. "I programmed the machines to send the information here as well."

"How is she?" Robin asked. Cyborg didn't reply. Robin grew afraid, and angry. "What aren't you telling me?" He yelled. Starfire and Cyborg looked at each other and sighed.

"I hate to tell you this Robin," Cyborg began. "But Raven's…"

"She can't be dead!" Robin exclaimed. "No! She can't!"

"Please friend," Starfire placed a restraining hand on Robin's shoulder. "Raven is not dead. Cyborg says that she is experiencing the coma."

"How likely is it that she'll wake up?" Robin asked.

"Hard to say," Cyborg replied. He typed something into the computer. "Stats say that her vitals are very weak. She might not ever wake up." Starfire began to weep softly.

"Beast Boy?" Robin asked at length.

"B.B. isn't hooked up to anything," Cyborg replied. "So I don't know how he's doing. All that I know is that he hasn't left the hospital wing." Cyborg glanced up at the clock. "Dang, it's almost lunch already. I should bring him some food."

"I'll bring it," Robin volunteered. Although he was worried about Beast Boy, he also wanted to check on Raven.

"Suit yourself," Cyborg shrugged. "Better that you have to touch that tofu junk than me." Robin scowled at Cyborg, and went over to the kitchen. Starfire floated along behind him. She watched as Robin poured some orange juice into a glass, and got out some of Beast Boy's tofu.

"Please pass along my wishes of his returning health," she said at length. Robin nodded. "Oh." Starfire turned, went to the couch, and picked something up. She floated back towards Robin. "These are for Raven." She held out a bouquet of yellow daisies in a glass vase. Robin put the vase on a tray with Beast Boy's snack, and headed to the hospital wing. The door opened, and he walked in.

Robin was greeted by the sight of an empty bed where Beast Boy should have been. The Boy Wonder, set down the tray in panic and scanned the rest of the hospital wing. His eyes passed over the bed in which Raven lay, and he could see someone sitting next to her. It was Beast Boy. Robin picked up the tray, and made his way over to his two team-mates.

As he neared them, Robin could see that Beast Boy's shoulders were hunched, and his ears were drooped. He was holding Raven's grey hand in both of his. Robin put down the vase of yellow daisies on a nearby table, and then picked up the tray and moved closer to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy?" he asked. The green Titan didn't respond. "Beast Boy you really should be in bed." Robin lectured.

"I'm fine Robin," Beast Boy muttered.

"Well I brought you some food," Robin said.

"I'm not hungry," Beast Boy countered dully. Robin frowned.

"Well I'll leave it here for you then," the Boy Wonder shrugged and left. Beast Boy pushed the tray away with his good foot. He didn't want to eat, he didn't want to sleep, he didn't want to do anything. All he wanted was for Raven to wake up.


	15. Chapter 15 Beast Boy's Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: ****Thank-you Blueyedgirl for being the 100****th**** reviewer of this story****! You guys are awesome! Check out my deviantART site for the picture that corresponds to this chapter. I'm excited about this chapter. I think that you guys will like it.**

Chapter 15 – Beast Boy's Kiss

Robin stared up at the ceiling of his room. He glanced over at his clock. There were only a few hours left until dawn, and he hadn't gotten any sleep. Robin groaned, and sat up. There wasn't any point in lying there doing nothing. He got out of bed, exited his room, and made his way to the Titan living room.

"Friend, you are also unable to catch the z's?" Starfire asked him as he entered the room. Robin shook his head. "You are also concerned for the health of our friends?" Robin nodded again.

"I wasn't as worried about Beast Boy," Robin admitted. "But after what I saw yesterday, I got concerned." Starfire frowned.

"Something is wrong with Beast Boy?" she asked. "Has he received sickness?" Robin shook his head.

"No, he's not sick Starfire," Robin replied. "But…" He was interrupted by the door opening.

"Y'all can't sleep either?" Cyborg asked. Starfire and Robin nodded glumly. Cyborg yawned.

"Robin says that there is something wrong with friend Beast Boy," Starfire informed the robotic Titan. Cyborg looked at Robin in alarm.

"Did something happen to him?" he asked. Robin shook his head.

"He just seemed kind of distant when I brought him his food yesterday," Robin replied. "He said he didn't want to eat anything." Cyborg frowned. Silence descended upon the living room.

"I got it!" Cyborg replied triumphantly. "B.B. has been dying to play the new Mega Monkey's game with me. That ought to snap him out of it."

"I hope that you're right," Robin replied softly.

- Scene Break -

Beast Boy shifted in his chair. His backside had fallen asleep. Gently, he laid Raven's hand back down on the bed. Then he groaned, and stood up. He stretched, and smacked his backside in an attempt to wake it back up. He winced as the pins-and-needles feeling replaced the numbness. Beast Boy sat back down, and dutifully took Raven's hand back into his own. His sensitive hearing caught the sound of the door opening. Beast Boy didn't even turn to see who was at the door.

"Hey B.B." Cyborg called cheerfully.

"Hey Cy," Beast Boy replied dully. Cyborg was taken aback by Beast Boy's tone.

"I'm just about to break in the new Mega Monkey's game!" the robotic Titan said tantalizingly. Beast Boy didn't respond. "You know you want to play it!" Cyborg encouraged.

"No thanks Cy," Beast Boy replied in the same dull tone.

"Aw come on B.B." Cyborg whined. "I'll go easy on you."

"I said no," Beast Boy yelled. Cyborg took a few steps backwards in surprise.

"Okay man," Cyborg held up his hands in defeat. "Don't bite my head off." Beast Boy didn't turn around. Cyborg sighed, and spotted the tray that Robin had brought in for Beast Boy. It was untouched. "At least eat something okay man?" He encouraged. Beast Boy didn't respond. Heaving a heavy sigh, Cyborg exited the hospital wing.

- Scene Break -

Robin and Starfire looked up as the door to the living room opened. Cyborg's powerful frame shuffled in. His shoulders were drooped.

"Didn't take the bait?" Robin asked. Cyborg shook his head. Robin frowned. "This isn't good."

"He's not eating either," Cyborg informed the Boy Wonder. Robin ran his turquoise-gloved hand through his spiky jet-black hair.

"Perhaps I might be of assistance?" Starfire inquired.

"I don't know Star," Cyborg replied. "B.B. didn't even react when I told him I was going to play the new Mega Monkey's game. It's like part of him has died." Starfire gasped.

"We must help him!" she exclaimed. Robin looked at her helplessly.

"How?" he asked. "We've tried tofu and Mega Monkey's. What else is there?" Starfire considered this for a moment and then sighed.

"I do not know friend," she admitted. "Perhaps I could merely speak with him."

"I don't think that that's going to work Starfire," Robin replied.

"Well, I still wish to try," she informed him, and floated towards the door, and out into the hallway.

"I hope B.B. listens," Cyborg muttered. Robin nodded.

- Scene Break -

Starfire floated towards the hospital wing. She turned the corner and nearly collided with Beast Boy.

"Forgive me friend," she apologized. "I did not see you."

"It's okay Star," Beast Boy assured her. There was dullness to his voice that scared the alien.

"You are coming to play the Mega Monkey's?" she asked hopefully. Beast Boy shook his head. "Then what…"

"Washroom," Beast Boy cut her off. Starfire watched as he limped his way towards the washroom. His shoulders were drooped, as were his ears. He looked so small somehow in his torn costume. She hovered there until he came back out.

"Will you at least change your costume friend?" she inquired. Beast Boy shook his head, and limped back into the hospital wing. Starfire followed him. She floated into the hospital wing and watched as Beast Boy sat down next to Raven. The tray of food was still untouched. Starfire sighed and exited.

Beast Boy heard the door shut. He wished the other Titans would just leave him alone. He knew that they were concerned about him, but he just wanted to be alone. He didn't want to eat, or sleep, or do anything. All he wanted to do was sit with Raven until she woke up. Darkness crept into the wing once more, but Beast Boy refused to close his eyes. He wanted to be there when Raven woke up. He wanted to be the first one to see her beautiful dark eyes open.

His train of thought startled him. He gazed at Raven. She looked almost peaceful lying there with the moonlight cascading over her grey skin. Beast Boy traced that patterns that the moon cast on Raven with his eyes. The pattern swept down over Raven's face, across her slender neck, down onto her chest, past her collarbone and onto the torn remnants of Raven's leotard. Beast Boy tore his eyes away and felt his cheeks begin to burn slightly. He had no business looking at her like that. Especially since she was unconscious.

- Scene Break -

"Best of three," Robin pleaded. Cyborg sighed.

"Come on man, you lost fair and square," he rolled his human eye at the Boy Wonder.

"Best of three," Robin repeated. Cyborg sighed again, and held out his fist. Robin did the same. The two Titans proceeded to do rock-paper-scissors. Cyborg's paper covered Robin's rock. Robin groaned. "I was the first one to go." He complained.

"Star and I went the day after," Cyborg replied.

"I went again the next day," Robin pointed out.

"I went the day after," said Cyborg. "Then Star went the next day."

"I went the day after that," Robin argued.

"I went the day after you did," Cyborg argued. "And Star went the day after me."

"Well I went the day after she went," Robin muttered.

"Star went the day after you," Cyborg reminded. "And I went the day after her."

"I went the day after that," Robin argued.

"Star and I went the following day," Cyborg listed. Robin sighed, defeated.

"It's been two weeks Cyborg," he said at length. "Beast Boy only leaves to go to the washroom."

"It is our duty as his friends to try and help him," Starfire replied. Robin nodded.

"Alright," he consented, and exited the living room into the hallway. He strode purposefully towards the hospital wing. He tried to think of what he would say to Beast Boy. It had been two weeks, and the green Titan had refused to leave Raven's side except to use the washroom.

Robin opened the door. Beast Boy was in his usual place sitting next to Raven. There were bags under his eyes, and Robin could see the faint outline of Beast Boy's ribs through his costume. Beast Boy's olive-green skin was pale, and his deep-green eyes lacked their usual spark.

"Come on Beast Boy," Robin pleaded. "Raven wouldn't want you to waste away like this." The green Titan didn't respond. "Cyborg and Starfire are worried sick about you!" Robin admitted. "So am I. You're not proving anything by doing this." Beast Boy didn't even turn around. Robin sighed. "Please Beast Boy this is stupid! You have to let her go!" The words of the Boy Wonder echoed horribly in the silent hospital wing.

"She will wake up," Beast Boy murmured. "I know she will. I won't give up on her Robin. I won't."

"Eating, sleeping, and taking care of yourself aren't giving up!" Robin exclaimed. "They're common sense!"

"I don't want to leave her Robin," Beast Boy murmured. Robin threw up his hands in exasperation, and stormed back out of the hospital wing. Beast Boy winced as he heard the door slam. He felt guilty that he was causing the others to worry so much, but he didn't want to leave Raven. He sat there with her, holding her hand in his. He could feel his eyelids getting heavy. He hadn't slept in ages. He struggled to stay awake, but eventually exhaustion got the better of him, and he passed into a restless sleep.

- Scene Break -

Raven opened her dark eyes. The first thing that she saw was the ceiling of the hospital wing. She shivered. She was still in the torn remnants of her leotard. She sat up. The hospital wing spun around her, and she raised her hand to her forehead, and groaned.

Gradually, she became aware that something warm was holding her other hand. She glanced over, and was startled to see Beast Boy sitting beside her. His head was down on his forearms, and his soft breathing told her that he was asleep. As her eyes grew accustomed to the darkness, Raven could see that Beast Boy was still in the torn remnants of his costume as well. His leg was in a cast, and Raven frowned as she noticed that Beast Boy's ribs were visible through his tight costume.

She scanned the hospital wing and noticed a tray on the floor. There was an untouched plate of mouldy tofu, and a glass of mouldy orange juice. Raven made a face. She wondered how long it had been sitting there for. She turned her head at the sound of movement and watched as Beast Boy lifted up his head from his arms. There were bags under his eyes, and his deep-green eyes were dull.

Beast Boy blinked, and gradually the hospital wing came into focus. He panicked when he realised that he had fallen asleep. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned. Beast Boy came face to face with Raven. Immediately, his deep-green eyes lit up, and his ears perked back to their normal position. He was so relieved to see that she was okay. Without really thinking, he threw his arms around her neck, and pressed his lips against hers.

Raven was shocked as Beast Boy pressed his warm lips to hers. She could feel his fingers against the bare skin of her back. Skin touching skin. She had never been this close to anyone. Let alone Beast Boy. Raven could feel her heart begin to pound in her chest, and she tensed her body.

Beast Boy felt Raven go rigid, and realized what he had just done. Quickly, he pulled his lips away from hers. Raven stared at him, her dark eyes wide with surprise. Beast Boy felt his cheeks begin to burn. Unable to maintain eye-contact, the green Titan dropped his gaze to his hands.

"Sorry," he murmured, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. "I'll uh leave you alone now." Before Raven could stop him, Beast Boy got up, and limped as fast as he could out of the hospital wing. Alone now, Raven reached up, and touched her fingers to her lips. They were still warm from Beast Boy's kiss. She couldn't believe it. Beast Boy had kissed her. And she hadn't broken anything.


	16. Chapter 16 Mending a Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Author's Comments: Sorry that this took so long. I've been busy writing ****Teen Titans: Enter the Ghost Zone****. Feel free to go check it out! Just so everyone knows, t****his is the last chapter of this story. Those of you who want more, keep your eyes open for the sequel, ****Teen Titans: Universal Threat****. The corresponding picture to this chapter is now posted on my deviantART site. You guys have been awesome, and I hope that you continue to follow the series as it progresses. Big hugs! The milkshake is an inspiration from a local restaurant here in Winnipeg called 'Tubby's.' Please don't flame me for his choice in milkshakes. I just got him what I usually get. Also:**

**TEEN TITANS: LOVE HURTS**** UPDATED SCREENCAPS COMING SOON!**

**If you're a fan of ****Teen Titans: Love Hurts****, then I have a treat for you. Create a movie poster using any medium you want and let me know when it's finished so that I can add it to my favourites on deviantART. My username on deviantART is physicsgoddess. If you aren't on deviantART, and still want to participate, then I would recommend using Photobucket and sending me the link. Once everyone has submitted an entry, we can then have a vote as to which poster will be used for the story. Any questions feel free to ask me! Okay, start your crafting!**

Chapter 16 – Mending a Broken Heart

Beast Boy closed the door to his room, and slid down to the ground. His floor was cold against his bare feet, but he didn't really notice. Subconsciously, Beast Boy reached up and touched his lips. They were still warm from having been pressed against Raven's.

Beast Boy couldn't believe it. He had kissed Raven. Granted, he had been extremely worried about her. Worried enough that he hadn't wanted to leave her side even to eat. He doubted that he would have reacted the same if it had been Starfire. The green Titan smiled slightly at the thought that Robin probably would have killed him if he did.

Beast Boy reflected that his feelings for Raven were different from his feelings for Starfire. They were both close to him, and he cared about them. But Raven was somehow different. It wasn't just that Starfire's heart belonged to Robin, it was that Beast Boy felt something different for Raven. Something deeper.

The green Titan frowned at his train of thought. He had feelings for Raven, that much he knew. But the nature of his feelings escaped him. He wanted more than anything to see her happy, to see her smile. He wanted to be there for her, to be a shoulder for her to cry on. He wanted her to know that she wasn't alone.

Subconsciously, Beast Boy touched his lips again. He had never kissed anyone before. Not even Terra, the girl he supposedly loved. That had been his first real kiss. And it had been with Raven. And she hadn't killed him, or broken anything. Beast Boy closed his eyes. He found himself wondering what it would be like to really kiss her. His eyes flew open, and he jumped up with a start. Kissing Raven because he was relieved to see that she was all right was one thing, but just kissing her for the sake of kissing her was something completely different.

Beast Boy couldn't believe that he was having these thoughts. But no matter what he did, the thought of Raven's lips pressed against his took his breath away. He was haunted by it. He had tasted the forbidden fruit. He limped over to his closet, and fished out a spare costume. Even as he stripped off the torn remnants of his current costume, Beast Boy couldn't stop thinking about Raven. He pulled on a new costume, and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

There were bags under his eyes, and he could feel his ribs. He mentally counted how many days he had stayed with her in the hospital wing. His eyes widened as he realized that he had been in there for two weeks without food, water, or a decent night's sleep. As if on cue, his stomach growled loudly.

Beast Boy made his way to his door, and then stopped. He wondered how Raven would react to him. He had kissed her after all. Beast Boy pondered for a moment. He didn't regret kissing her for a moment. In fact if given the choice again, he would do it again. He just hoped that his actions wouldn't put a strain on their friendship. Taking a deep breath, Beast Boy opened his door, and made his way down the hallway.

Beast Boy stopped outside of the Titan's living room. He tried to go in, but found that he couldn't. Sighing, he exited the tower. The green Titan shuffled along until he reached his destination. A diner with a neon sign reading 'Ben's.' Beast Boy opened the doors, and walked in. He sat down at the large counter, and waited quietly for the waitress. Finally a middle-aged woman in glasses approached him.

"What'll it be?" she asked him.

"Pie please," Beast Boy replied. The waitress jotted this down. "Hey uh what do you have to drink?"

"We have soda, water, and milkshakes, " the waitress replied.

"What kinds of milkshakes?" Beast Boy inquired.

"Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, and Piña Colada," she replied.

"Strawberry please," Beast Boy decided. The waitress went off. Beast Boy stared into the mirror dully. His somewhat gaunt face stared back at him. The door opened with a jingle, and Beast Boy saw a blonde girl in a black t-shirt. He found himself hoping that it was Terra. He turned around, but the girl wasn't Terra.

Beast Boy sighed. He couldn't believe that after everything that Terra had done, he had still wanted that girl to be her. He wondered why. Terra wasn't even who he had thought she was. She was a manipulative liar. Despite this, Beast Boy could feel emptiness in his heart. She had said he was hilarious. Something no one else had ever said to him.

Terra had been very similar to Beast Boy in a lot of ways. He could relate to her. The date that they had gone on had been a lot of fun. Beast Boy wondered what had been real, and what had been a lie. He hated himself for falling for her again, and letting his friends suffer for it. Especially Raven. She had suffered the most, and she had been the only one to see through Terra's lie.

Beast Boy found himself comparing the two girls again. They were vastly different. Yet he cared about both of them. His feelings for the two were very different, but his feelings for both of them were deep. Terra had hid behind a mask to be accepted. Raven on the other hand had never pretended to be anything that she wasn't. Terra's deceit went so deep that Beast Boy didn't know where the truth ended, and the lies began.

Beast Boy's train of thought was interrupted by the arrival of his food. Despite that fact that he hadn't eaten or had anything to drink in two weeks, he picked at his pie. Absentmindedly, he began to drink his milkshake. The taste of strawberries took Beast Boy's mind off of his troubles for a moment. Then he turned his attention to his pie. As usual, it was still the best pie he had ever tasted.

The door jingled again, and Beast Boy glanced up. This time there was no mistaking the figure. The blue-hooded cloak gave away her identity immediately. Beast Boy turned around, hoping that his eyes weren't deceiving him. Sure enough, Raven was standing in the doorway. She made her way over to him.

Beast Boy watched her intently. Her hood was up, so it was hard to tell what her expression was. He hoped that she wasn't angry with him. He didn't know if he could handle her being angry with him. Beast Boy was surprised to feel tears prickling his eyes. He hoped that Raven didn't notice.

"I was looking for you," she spoke at length.

"Really?" Beast Boy risked a glance up at her. Raven nodded. "How did you find me?"

"I can sense presences remember?" Raven reminded him dryly.

"Right," Beast Boy flushed with embarrassment and became very interested in stirring his milkshake. Silence descended. Beast Boy looked up at Raven and his eyes locked with hers. Nervously, he cleared his throat. "Look Raven, about the kiss…"

"You don't need to explain Beast Boy," Raven cut him off.

"I was just really worried about you," Beast Boy continued anyway. "I stayed with you for two weeks without eating, drinking, or sleeping."

"Why?" Raven asked.

"I felt responsible," Beast Boy replied. "It was my fault. She came back for me."

"You didn't tell her to join Slade," Raven argued gently. "That was her decision and hers alone."

"Still," Beast Boy struggled to describe what he felt. He gave up. "It just killed me to see how much you got hurt because of me. I didn't want to leave your side because I was afraid of losing you. I wanted to be there when you woke up." He paused. "I wanted to tell you how sorry I was for everything, but I ended up kissing you instead. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Raven asked.

"I was worried that I had offended you," Beast Boy replied. "I didn't want things to be awkward between us." He picked at his pie.

"I wasn't offended," Raven replied. "I was just surprised."

"Phew," Beast Boy felt a weight lift from his shoulders. "That's good." Another silence descended between the two Titans. Beast Boy took a bite of his pie and chewed on it quietly.

"There's something else bothering you," Raven spoke at length.

"No no, nothing else is bothering me," Beast Boy lied.

"Beast Boy, I can sense peoples feelings," Raven argued dryly. "And I can tell that something else is bothering you." Beast Boy stirred his milkshake. Raven gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"You're going to think this is stupid," Beast Boy replied. "But I still miss her."

"Terra?" Raven asked. Beast Boy nodded. He couldn't bring himself to come into eye contact with Raven. Especially since he was on the verge of tears.

"After everything she's done, I still miss her," Beast Boy whispered bitterly.

"You loved her," Raven replied simply.

"But it was all a lie," Beast Boy argued.

"Doesn't matter," Raven replied. "To you that was Terra, and you loved her. No one will ever be able to take her place in your heart." She gave Beast Boy's shoulder a squeeze, turned and left the restaurant.

Beast Boy finished his food in silence. He was glad that Raven had been so understanding. Not only of the kiss, but also of his feelings for Terra. He knew that Raven could relate to him because of her experience with Malchior. She had suffered at the expense of falling for a lie. Beast Boy wondered how she dealt with her pain. Painfully he considered that she suffered alone in silence. Beast Boy finished his food, paid and left a small tip. He opened the doors of the restaurant and took a deep breath of air. Beast Boy began to head back to the tower. He hoped that some day his heart would heal, and that someday love wouldn't have to hurt so much.


End file.
